


Strange Love

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Accents, Affection, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Attraction, Beers, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bottom Franklin and Top Original Male Character, Bromance, Caring, Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark/saddening past with alcoholic and abusive father, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirts, Eventual Romance, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Grabbing his ass, Happy Ending, He's flirtatious and slightly a pervert, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mostly Bottom Lamar and Top Original Male Character, Nicknames, One Night Stand then something more after, References to Depression, Relaxing, Rimming, Sad, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Some Humor, Staring, Warm, Wet Dream, drunken kisses, getting drunk, guys night out, loving, neck kisses, sleeping, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: An outgoing and good looking guy named Jax meets Lamar at a gym. He starts talking and flirting with him, also staring at Lamar. He gets a liking for him. Will this become romantic feelings between them?(Lamar x Male Oc / Franklin x Male Oc)[I wrote this Fanfiction with a close friend, B. His name on here/Wattpad is TheGayBerry :) If you wanna check out his Fanfics/One-shots.]





	1. Chapter 1 - Hard To Get

Lamar goes to a gym. He looked around, seeing other guys working out. One guy near him was doing push ups with one hand, the other hand behind his back.

 

This guy has long dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail with gray eyes and white skin. He is wearing a loose, black tank top hanging off his shoulder on one side with dark gray sweatpants and black sneakers. This is Jax.

 

Lamar was lifting weights, checking this one guy's muscles while he did push-ups with one hand.

 

Jax stopped, he sits on the ground, doing sit ups next.

 

But, also staring back at the other guy near him. He had a slight smirk on his face too. 'Hello tall, dark, and sexy.' he thought, smirking more.

 

Lamar noticed as this guy stared at him. 

 

Lamar stopped the weights in the middle, staring back into his (Jax's) eyes.   
  
\- “Uhh, hi..” Lamar said, blushing and continued. 

 

"Hey." Jax said, still having that smirk. He tries not to stare at Lamar's ass but, he bit his lower lip at the thought of touching it. 

 

Lamar felt a bit awkward under his gaze, but didn't mind it that much.   
  
\- “Dawg, ya shouldn't bother to check mah beautiful ass, it's for ladies only.” Lamar smirked. 

 

Jax stops what he's doing, getting up. He smirks more. He walked over to him and was behind him as he said something in Lamar's ear. “That's too bad because you got a nice ass. I wouldn't mind having a sexy guy like you under me.” he said in a flirtatious voice. 

 

Lamar got goosebumps by the husky whispers of this stranger, startling him and making him drop one of the weights - on his toes.   
  
\- “Hngh..!”   
  
Luckily the weights weren't that heavy, but it surely would leave a mark. 

 

Jax jumped back, startled as well but, he quickly grabbed the weights. "Sorry, love. You okay?" he asked, slightly worried. He wasn't completely because the weights weren't that heavy. 

 

Lamar groaned and hissed, he bend down to soothe his aching leg - but in the other hand, showing his ass more than way.   
  
\- “Yeah, Ah'm fine..” Lamar mumbled. 

 

Jax wanted to look but, shaked the perverted thoughts. He puts the weights down. He bend down to look at Lamar better. "At least there's not many people today to see that." He got closer and whispered to him. "Or to see that your ass is showing, love." 

 

Lamar grunted and glared at Jax. He was straightening up and clearing his throat now. He shook his leg a bit, changing weight more to his ‘healthy’ one.   
  
\- “Don't call me that, dawg..” Lamar mumbled.  

 

"Sorry, mate. Some of my family is from Australia. That's just the way I talk." Jax also said to Lamar, unfazed by the glaring that he's getting from him. 

 

Lamar rolled his eyes.   
  
\- “Yeah.. Thanks for gettin' the weights anyway..” Lamar said 

 

Jax didn't really like Lamar's attitude but, understands. "No problem." he said 

 

Lamar hissed a bit to the pain in his foot.   
  
\- “Ah’ guess that was enough lifting for me, gotta' go.” Lamar also said, shrugging and turned on his heels, beginning to walk away, limping a bit. 

 

"Need help? What's your name? I'm Jax, by the way. What's your number?" Jax asked things as he followed him. 

 

Lamar sighed deeply while walking away from him, hearing Jax following him. He then stopped, turning around, giving him another glare.   
  
\- “Ah'm Lamar, Ah'm fine, and mah phone number is 555-fuck off..” Lamar frowned before continuing walking to his white van. 

 

Jax laughed at the 'fuck off.' He only followed more to say one last thing. "Lamar, you're adorable. Just know something, I don't give up so easily. Try not to think about me too much." he said, with a smirk at the end. 

 

Lamar groaned, rolling his eyes and opened his van door, getting in.   
  
\- “Yeah, Ah' won't.. creepy ass motherfucker..” Lamar huffed and started the engine, his door still open. 

 

Jax looked over at him. "Lamar, playing 'hard to get' is a great look on you! I love a challenge!" He was getting into his car, finally leaving with a smirk still on his face again. 

 

Lamar blushed, frowning and slammed his door shut. He turned on the radio, playing the music loudly to blur any of Jax's comments out before driving away. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Normal Day With Little Sister

Jax got home to his big house in Vinewood Hills. He walked inside. "I'm home! Katie!?" he said, loud and happy. 

 

Katie is eight. She has brown hair with light blue, gray-ish eyes and white skin. 

 

His younger sister, Katie ran over to Jax and hugs him, not caring about him being sweaty.  

 

"There's my cute little sister." Jax said, hugging her back. 

 

Jax looked at her, smiling. "How was school today, little sis?" he asked 

 

"It was great. But, there was a strange guy near my school." Katie said 

 

"What did he look like?" 

 

"He had a beard and silver eyes like yours." 

 

He picked her up into his arms, he hugs her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

 

He had a dark, worried look on his face but, Katie couldn't see this. 

 

"Jax? What's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing, I'm fine. Everything is alright." Jax also said with a smile, looking at her now. 

 

Katie smiles back at him. 

 

Jax puts her down, fixing her dress too. 

 

"Why don't you go play with your stuffed animals." 

 

"Ok." she said back to Jax, still smiling. 

 

She goes downstairs, into her room. 

 

Jax grabs his phone from his pocket. He calls someone. "Auntie, can you please pick up Katie a few weeks early?" 

 

"Are you sure, Jax? She'll be in Australia for a few weeks without you." 

 

"We always do this, I'II be fine. I think she should really visit you and Mom." 

 

"Ok, I'II pick her up tomorrow. I'II get on the plane in an hour." 

 

"Alright. Love you and mom. Bye." Jax said then, hangs up the phone. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jax checked on his sister. Katie was hugging her horse stuffed animal. 

 

"Katie, pack your things. Auntie's coming here tomorrow to pick you up. You're going to Australia early." he said to her. 

 

"Really?" she asked, excited. 

 

He nods his head. 

 

She started packing as Jax went back upstairs. 

 

He went into the bathroom and takes off his clothes. He also takes off the hairtie, putting it on the counter, near the sink. 

 

He got into the shower, warm water running down his skin. He washes the sweat off and cleaned himself. He also washed his long hair with cherry and cream shampoo. 

 

Jax was thinking about Lamar as he smiled to himself. 

 

'Lamar. You're gonna be hard to get with.' Jax thought then, puts his head on the shower wall. 'But, I want to. I don't just want sex like the others. I actually want a relationship with Lamar, to love him. To get together with him. Talk, cuddle, or just hang out. Those eyes attract me too.' he also thought to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jax snapped out of his thoughts and got out of the shower, turning it off. He was in there for awhile after all. 

 

He grabs his clothes and hairtie. He puts a towel on, walking out and into his room. He closed the door, locking it too. He puts his clothes in the dirty clothes bin and the hairtie on the dresser. 

 

He dries himself off, putting the towel in the bin too, after he's done. He grabs some new clothing from the dresser drawer. 

 

Jax puts on a gray tank top with boxers and sweatpants. He unlocks the door. 

 

Then, he lays down on the bed, on his back. He's staring at the ceiling as he gets deep in his thoughts again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Katie walked into Jax's room, snapping him out of the thoughts again. 

 

"I'm done packing. I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" 

 

Jax gets up. "I'II start making dinner. Watch some tv while I'm doing that so you won't get bored waiting for it." he also said to Katie. 

 

Katie nods her head. 

 

They both walk out of the room. She sits on the couch, watching tv while Jax is in the kitchen. He's boiling a pot of water. 

 

He puts his hair up in a hairband then, he starts making the food. They were gonna eat spaghetti for dinner. 

 

He makes the spaghetti sauce and grabs the parmesan cheese from the fridge. He was also thinking about Lamar again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jax was done with the sauce and the spaghetti noodles were cooking still. He watched the tv screen from the background too. He was smiling again. 

 

He checked the food then, goes to the bathroom. 

 

Jax looked at himself in the mirror. He fixed a few things, like his hair and washing his face. He washes his hands again then, goes out. 

 

He mixed the sauce with the now soft spaghetti noodles. It was done so he puts some on two plates. He puts them on the table. 

 

Jax puts a lot of parmesan cheese on his food. He loves this type of cheese, it's his favorite. 

 

"Dinner is ready." he said 

 

Katie smiles again, turning the tv off. She sat down at the table, Jax also did. 

 

They both started eating. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jax and Katie finished the food. 

 

Katie left, she's taking a bubble bath now. 

 

Jax took the empty plates, putting them in the sink. He's washing the dishes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Katie got out, drying off. She got dressed and leaves. She goes downstairs, into her room. 

 

She falls asleep in her bed. 

 

Jax finished and then, he also goes into his room again. 

 

He was laying on his bed as he was sleeping now too. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Thoughts & A Crush? ♡

Lamar cursed his foot, it being the one to handle the gas pedal of his car. He got soon back home, getting out of his car and limping in. Lamar was pissed by Jax, what was wrong with him?! He groaned in frustration and got into his house, sitting down on the couch with a beer as he was turning on the TV.  
  
\- “..Man, fuck you and yo Aussie-ass roots..” 

 

Lamar decided to take a look at his foot, taking the shoe and sock off.  
  
\- “..Damn..no wonder it's pain in the ass..” Lamar looked at two of his toes changed color more blueish than healthy. He winced while trying to curl them, then giving up. He cringed, sighing and took a swig of his beer. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar laid on the couch, bored by TV but not figuring out anything else to do. He had called Franklin to bring him more beer. Frank came in with a six pack.  
  
\- “Yo homie, wassup? Give yo nigga' some room to sit down!”  
  
\- “Nah nigga', mah beautiful toes need some rest! Ah' dropped a weight onto my foot today.”  
  
\- “Man, how the hell can ya do that, Lamar?! Ah' should drink these myself!”  
  
\- “Easily nigga'. And don't even think to take those away!”  
  
\- “Fine, ‘Stumpy’..”  
  
\- “What did ya call me?!” 

 

After a moment of arguing, Franklin got a place from the couch, beside Lamar. They drank beer together and watched TV. 

 

Lamar noticed himself drifting off with his thoughts, back to Jax. Franklin noticed his homie thinking something, since Lamar had a habit to frown when he was in his thoughts.   
  
\- “Now what's in your mind, homie?” Franklin asked   
  
\- “Nah, just this motherfucker called Jax..” Lamar sighed. He chewed his inner cheek.  
  
\- “Who's this mofo?” Franklin frowned.    
  
\- “Ah’ met him today, made me lose my focus..and prolly' some toes in a couple days!” Lamar huffed. Franklin smirked. 

 

Franklin had always known Lamar wouldn't be satisfied with only vagina, ghetto ass, and tits. He smirked more when he began to puzzle some pieces together.  
  
\- “Did this guy hit on you, Lamar?” Franklin asked. Lamar blushed and snapped to look at Frank.  
  
\- “Man, what the hell are ya thinkin' about?! Ya some creepy pervert too?! And' Ah' thought ya were mah loyal homie, goddamnit!”  
  
\- “Shut the fuck up, Lamar. Ah'm yer homie forever! But Ah'm just wonderin' what made ya so weak with the weights and now ya brought a guy up, Ah' see somethin'!”  
  
\- “Man, shut up!” 

 

\- “Ah'm just fuckin' with ya homie, and' not literally even if ya'd want to-”  
  
\- “NIGGA’, STOP!”  
  
Franklin held his laughter and drank some more, Lamar cursing and huffing while doing the same. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

When they had calmed down, Franklin and Lamar finished the six pack. Franklin left after that, leaving Lamar alone with the TV, empty cans, and his constant thoughts on Jax.  
  
\- “'Don't think too much'.. Man Ah'm thinkin' ya as much as Ah' want.. That won't be too bad..right?” Lamar talked to himself, sighing. 

 

Lamar laid onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He had forgotten the pain throbbing in his toes, for now he tried to brush his thoughts away from Jax, but he couldn't. Something in the slick Aussie made him just not..do it. It pissed Lamar off. 

 

In his half-drunken state, Lamar began to fall asleep. His dreams repeated the first meeting with Jax, over and over again. 

 

The little flirt that Jax had done earlier, seemed to affect Lamar's dreams. He found himself in a dream where Jax was kissing and touching him in ways Lamar hadn't been touched before. In the dream, he didn't resist.    
  
He had started to touch himself in his sleep. 

 

\- “J-Jax..” Lamar moaned in his sleep, waking himself up with that. He woke up, holding his dick. He looked down, blushing. 

 

Lamar couldn't help that he was still aroused, after the sleep. He sighed, cursing in his mind. He wanted to get off now. Lamar tried to think some ladies he had fucked recently, but it seemed to only get him limb. His thoughts went over and over again to Jax's body. Lamar cursed in his mind and closed his eyes, beginning to stroke himself while thinking of his dream.   
  
\- “Fuck you, Jax.. What did ya do to me..” 

 

Lamar swallowed, thinking Jax's lips and hands roaming over his body. How he would get down on him and take Lamar's hard shaft between those hot lips.  
  
Lamar arched his back as he came onto his abdomen and shirt. He caught his breath, opening his eyes.  
  
\- “Damn, Jax..” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After a few moments, Lamar had made his way in the shower, washing himself and trying to calm down. Jax was still haunting his mind, his chest felt weird by that. Did he have a crush? Lamar hoped not. He groaned to himself.  
  
He got out of the shower, drying himself then, putting on boxers and black sweatpants. He then slumped back on the couch, now remembering his aching toes too. 

 

Lamar glanced at his darkened toes, curling them still hurt so he hissed. He sighed and decided to just watch TV the rest of the night. 

 

In a short while, Lamar had found an interesting document of the stone age, which lulled him into a sleep in a few minutes. He snored peacefully. 

 

This time, Lamar didn't see any wild dreams. He slept in a peaceful state, eventually falling onto his side, laying on the couch. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Being Friendly

_The Next Day -_

 

It was 8:23 am in the morning. Jax got up early. He had already showered and got dressed. He is wearing a dark blue tank top with a black, unzipped jacket over it and dark blue jeans with black timb boots. He was making breakfast right now for him and Katie. Jax made bacon and eggs for breakfast. 

 

Katie walked out of her room and upstairs. She puts her backpack and other bag on the couch. 

 

Jax puts two plates on the table. Katie sat down and started eating. Jax kisses the top of her head as he was standing behind her. Katie smiles as she also giggles a little bit too. 

 

Katie is wearing a dark gray cotton dress. 

 

Jax sat down, eating his breakfast now. He also had a nice, small conversation with his little sister too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar woke up early, at 8:30am, possibly because he napped last evening. His foot felt sore to move and he hissed when he sat up. He yawned deeply while stretching himself.   
  
Limbing his foot more than yesterday, Lamar got to his kitchen counter and opened the fridge, looking for something, for breakfast. 

 

Lamar fixed himself a sandwich while waiting for his coffee to be ready. He took his coffee black, adding a bit of cold milk in to cool it down faster. 

 

He turned on his stereos and browsed his phone while eating. 

 

After Lamar was done with his breakfast, he dressed up properly and decided to go for a walk - a slow walk.   
  
He drove to downtown, parking his car there and left for a walk, just chilling and checking out some ladies. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jax cleans up after they're done. He washes the dishes as Katie watches tv again. 

 

He checked his phone, his aunt texted saying that she's not coming for another hour and a half. He walked over to Katie, she turns off the tv. 

 

"We have time before auntie comes to pick you up. Wanna walk around, maybe downtown somewhere. We can look around too." Jax said to her. 

 

"Sure." Katie said, happily. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They walk out and got in Jax's car. 

 

He drove downtown, parking his car. They got out, starting to walk and look around. As they walked, Jax twirled Katie around once and tickled her. 

 

"Jax!" Katie said, laughing. 

 

Jax also laughed. Then, he picked her up. 

 

He saw Lamar out of the corner of his eye but, doesn't look or say anything. He smiled as he hugs her, his arms around her, tightly. She had her arms and legs wrapped around him. He started walking again, slowly with her in his arms, hoping Lamar would notice him. 

 

Lamar was snapped out of his usual thoughts by a child's voice. He looked in the direction, his eyes widening when he saw Jax with the little girl. Was he a father? Lamar shook his head, trying to ignore Jax. His walking was little bit troubled, but ‘playin' it cool’ by walking slowly didn't wake THAT much attention. 

 

Jax stopped walking when he was near Lamar. He wanted to talk to him. He looked down at Katie. 

 

"Katie, I'm gonna be right here. There's a store with stuffed animals over there. Why don't you go look inside, sweetheart." 

 

Katie smiled as she nods her head. 

 

Jax puts her down. 

 

Katie runs into the store and looks at the teddy bears. 

 

Jax walks over to Lamar with a smile. 

 

"Hey Lamar, I didn't expect you to be here." he said to him. 

 

Lamar noticed Jax walking to him, he sighed and stopped.   
  
\- “Well Ah' didn't expect to see YOU.. What do ya want?” Lamar asked with a frown. 

 

Jax wanted to ask why he's acting like this, he still doesn't really like Lamar's attitude. But, he kept calm. "I just wanted to talk or maybe hang out too." he said, still keeping his smile.

 

Lamar shrugged.   
  
\- “Well, Ah' have nothin' else to do.. Ya hangin with your kid or somethin'? Got custody?” Lamar asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

 

Jax nearly laughed. "Oh, Katie's not mine. She's my baby sister." He was smiling. 

 

Lamar raised his brows.   
  
\- “Oh.. Ah' see. Just that age difference foolin' me.” Lamar chuckled. 

 

Jax liked Lamar's little laugh. He laughs kind-heartedly back. "Yeah, sorry about that. My mom had Katie when I had just turned 19. She's eight now." 

 

After Jax said that, he smiled more. 

 

\- “Oh, so ya 27 or somethin' now?” Lamar asked. His thoughts about yesterday ghosted in his mind when he looked at Jax's smile and cheerful attitude. 

 

Jax nods his head. "Yep, 27. You?" 

 

Lamar smiled a bit.   
  
\- “27 too.” Lamar said.    
  
\- “Born and raised in LS, in San Andreas if we get in the details.” Lamar told him. 

 

"That's cool. I lived in Australia until I was 16 then, me and some of my family moved here. I've been here 11 years now. My mom moved back to Australia so, it's only me and Katie. Katie's leaving today tho to visit my mom and aunt in Australia. She'll be gone for a few weeks." Jax explained to him. 

 

'Maybe I can get to know Lamar better this way.' Jax also thought to himself. 

 

\- “Ah'd think that's quite rough to take care of your sis alone..” Lamar commented. He thought he couldn't be too bad of a guy if he had made a decision to take care of her. 

 

"It is but, I've helped take care of her since she was a baby. I started to take care of her alone when she was two. She's a good little sister tho. She's very sweet and happy. Also, she's shy to strangers, just so you know." Jax also said. 

 

Lamar nodded with a small smile.   
  
\- “Ah’ guess ya are a good role model for her.”  Lamar chuckled again. 

 

Jax had smiled again. 

 

Katie came running out of the store with a teddy bear in her arms. 

 

"Big brother, I want this teddy bear." she said, happily. 

 

A guy ran out and towards them. 

 

Katie got scared, hiding behind Jax. He wasn't mad tho. 

 

"Katie, you shouldn't of ran out of there with that. Stealing is bad." Jax said to her. 

 

"I'm sorry." Katie said, sadly. 

 

Jax puts his hand on her head. "It's okay, sweetheart. Just don't do it again." he said then, looked at the guy. "How much for the teddy bear?" 

 

"There's a sale today so, it's $8.72." The guy said. 

 

Jax took his wallet out and gave nine dollars to the guy. "Keep the change." 

 

The guy nods his head and left. 

 

Katie smiles again and hugs her new teddy bear. Jax smiles at that too. 

 

"Thank you, big brother." she said, looking at him. 

 

"You're welcome, little sis." 

 

Lamar smiled a bit at the heartwarming moment. Jax had just proven Lamar's point. 

 

Katie hugs Jax, wrapping her arms around his stomach. She looks at Lamar. 

 

“Who's he?” Katie asked 

 

“Oh, sorry, sweetheart, I forgot to introduce you two. Katie, this is my friend, Lamar. Lamar, this is my adorable little sister, Katie.” 

 

She looked at Lamar again, she's still holding onto Jax too. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” she said, shyly. 

 

Lamar looked at the girl with a small smile, he kneeled down on her level.   
  
\- “Nice to meet ya too, Katie. Your big bro is a fair buddy, did ya know that?” Lamar said with a wink of his eye before standing back up. 

 

Katie had a smile now. Jax looked at Lamar. "My aunt has to pick up Katie soon. Do you want to hang out at my house?" he asked him. 

 

Lamar shrugged, looking at Jax.   
  
\- “Sure, Ah'll follow ya.” Lamar said 

 

Jax walked to his car, Katie holding his hand now. The teddy bear was in her other arm. They both got in Jax's car. He started driving, Lamar behind him in his vehicle. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

He drives to Vinewood Hills and stops near a big house. They all get out. Jax unlocks the door with a key then, they all went inside. Then, Jax closes the door behind them. 

 

Lamar looked at the house in awe. It seemed fancy, compared to his little gang nest. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable about the situation, keeping his hands in his pockets while looking around. 

 

Jax grabs Katie's bags, putting them near the door. He turns on the tv, going through the channels. He stopped when he saw that 'Scooby Doo Where Are you?' is on. 

 

Katie sat down on the couch, watching it with a smile. She has the teddy bear in her arms too. Jax did the same thing he did this morning. He stands behind the couch and her. He kisses Katie's head as she smiles and giggles a little bit. He also had his arms wrapped around her again. 

 

Lamar decided to sit down on a chair he saw. He watched the two of them, wondering how their lives were like. It didn't seem too bad, he thought. 

 

Jax sat next to Katie. She looks at him. "Big brother, why am I going to Australia early?" she asked 

 

"Because I know Mom and Auntie miss you." Jax said to her, with another smile. 

 

"Ok." she said 

 

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again in four weeks like always." he also said. 

 

"I know. I'II miss you." 

 

"I will too." 

 

"I can't wait to see mama." Katie also said, smiling. 

 

Jax just smiles at her again. 

 

Lamar smiled at them.   
  
\- “Ya are a brave girl to go on a plane.” Lamar said 

 

Katie smiled at Lamar. "I've been on a plane more than 20 times. It's a lot of fun and I like to look at the clouds." she said to him. 

 

\- “Really? Ah' have never been in a plane! Ah'm too pus- scared to fly.” Lamar said with a naive way, partially meaning it. But he wouldn't admit it with a serious face. 

 

"Really?" Katie asked, surprised. "I'm scared of spiders." she said, honestly, wanting him to know she's afraid of something too. 

 

Lamar tilted his head with a smile.   
  
\- “They're more scared of ya, even they might look scary too.” Lamar said 

 

Jax quickly puts his hands over Katie's ears. "Lamar, you may wanna rethink telling her that because the spiders in Australia are the size of small dogs and they're not afraid of us, considering they'll attack you if you get near them." 

 

Then, he uncovers Katie's ears, moving his hands away. "Katie, remember what I always say. If you see a spider, don't go near it and leave." 

 

Katie nods her head again. "Ok, big brother, I will." 

 

Lamar raised his brows, only nodding to Jax. He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed his neck.  

 

Jax heard a car. 

 

"It's auntie!" Katie said, happily again. She gets up. 

 

Jax got up with a smile. He checks the window then, opens the door. He hugs his aunt. He grabs the bags, walking out. 

 

He puts them in the trunk of the car. Katie hugs Jax one last time then, she got into the back seat of the car. Their aunt got in the car too. 

 

She drives off as Jax goes back in the house, closing and locking the door behind him. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Drinking and Talking

_ Jax goes back in the house, closing and locking the door behind him.  _

 

He leans against the kitchen counter, looking at Lamar. 

 

They're alone together now. 

 

Lamar had stood up as well, waiting in the house while Jax was finished with Katie. He looked at him. 

 

"Well, mate, you want a beer?" Jax asked him. 

 

Lamar chuckled dryly.    
  
\- “If ya offer me one, that is.” Lamar said 

 

Jax just smiled, walking over to the fridge. He opens it and grabs two cold beers. He walked back to Lamar and gave him one. He opened his beer bottle, starting to drink it now. 

 

Lamar gave him a half smile, taking the beer and opening it as well. He sat on the couch and started drinking it.    
  
\- “Never thought Ah'd drink beer with some Aussie..” Lamar also said 

 

Jax slightly smirks as he sat by Lamar. "Now you are." he said 

 

Lamar chuckled and nodded.    
  
\- “So, what do ya usually do when Katie's not around?” 

 

Jax smiles again. "Work out, drink beers at bars with my best friend, have loves around for some fun." 

 

Lamar smiled.    
  
\- “Not bad, sounds a lot like mah life.” Lamar admitted. 

 

Jax slightly smirks again. He wanted to ask something to Lamar without making him mad or getting under his skin too much. So, he uses australian slang during his question. "I've been wondering something, Lamar. Have you ever had root with a guy or even had a pash with one?" he asked 

 

Lamar frowned a bit.    
  
\- “The whaa-?” He smirked and took a big gulp of his beer. 

 

Jax laughs a little. He drinks some more of his beer. "You're so naive to Australian slang, it's actually adorable." 

 

Lamar huffed.   
  
\- “Dawg, Ah' dunno know what the hell ya talkin' there down under but in Los Santos: English!” 

 

Jax's unfazed by Lamar being annoyed as he laughed again. "It's so easy to get under your skin." he also said, teasing. 

 

Lamar sighed and drank again.    
  
\- “Whatever, dawg.” Lamar mumbled. 

 

Jax kept his smirk. "In Australian slang, 'root' means sexual intercourse and 'pash' means a long passionate kiss." he explained to him. 

 

Lamar nodded, remembering the earlier question.    
  
\- “With men? No.. No, hell no!” Lamar grunted, blushing. 

 

"I just wanted to know." Jax said, still smirking as he drank his beer again. 

 

Lamar sipped his beer.    
  
\- “..First ya checkin' mah ass, then Ah' find ya in the city, get me with ya to drink beer and ask things? Mhm, Ah' dunno where this'll go dawg..” Lamar mumbled. 

 

"It could go that way. I'm not gonna lie, you interest me and I'm starting to get feelings for you." Jax said to him. 

 

Lamar felt churn in his guts when he said so. He frowned a bit.    
  
\- “Ah've never been into men, dawg..” Lamar said, however a blush crawled onto his cheeks again when he thought about him jacking off to Jax. 

 

Jax had a slight sigh. "I'm not forcing you into anything. I just wanted you to know." 

 

He drinks the rest of his beer to hide his sad look. Then, he gets up, throwing the empty beer bottle away. He grabs another beer from the fridge, his back facing Lamar. 

 

Lamar held the empty bottle of his beer, in his hands, lost in thought. He really didn't know how to react to all of this, he had never been the guy to even joke about being gay! Expect Franklin, he seemed to know for sure. Lamar sighed as well. 

 

Jax gave a second beer to Lamar, noticing the beer bottle that Lamar had was empty. Jax was still standing as he drinks his second beer. 

 

Lamar looked up at him when he brought the next beer.    
  
\- “Thanks.” he said, giving him a half smile. 

 

Jax smiles, he sits near Lamar again. 

 

Lamar opened the bottle and sipped the cold liquid down, enjoying the taste.    
  
\- “Listen, ya wanted me to know ya are gettin' feelings for me.. Well, Ah' want to warn ya.. Ah' don't care what do ya feel for me, but if Ah' don't feel the same back, then don't take that too harsh.” Lamar said while looking at Jax. 

 

"Fine, I just fuck people for fun and pleasure anyway. I bet you've already jerked yourself off thinking about me." Jax said as he smirked again at the end. 

 

Lamar choked to his beer a bit when he said that, clearing his throat before looking back at him with a flustered face.    
  
\- “The fuck ya takin' me for..?” he said with a raspy voice. 

 

"Nothing~" After saying that, Jax was tilting his head to the side as he smirks more. 

 

Lamar shook his head a bit and took a sip of his beer. 

 

Jax bit his lip, emotions twisted. He finished his beer. Then, he drank two more beers down. He left three empty beer bottles on the kitchen counter. 

 

He grabs another one from the refrigerator, closing it after. He opens it and starts drinking. 

 

\- “Take it easy, dawg, dunno when it's been your last time drunk but, might be a while..” Lamar said, following Jax's drinking. 

 

Jax slightly looked at him. "I can only drink beer when my little sis leaves. I don't drink around her." 

 

\- “That's what Ah' was thinkin', so chill it.” Lamar said while looking at him. 

 

"What? Scared of what I'm like drunk? If I attack you in a way that you don't like then just hit me. I don't feel pain anyway. I sure as hell aren't afraid of anything either." Jax said in his drunken state. 

 

Lamar gave him a blank stare, noticing he was drunk.    
  
\- “Listen to yourself, dawg..” Lamar chuckled, sarcastically. 

 

Jax had a dark look but, smiled normally. 'Maybe it's better if he doesn't know I was serious about everything.' he thought then, drinks his beer again. 

 

Lamar clicked his tongue with a sigh and looked away from him. 

 

Something snapped in Jax. 'Why does Lamar act like he doesn't want to be around me? Why does he act slightly like the others? The silence. I don't like it.' he thought. Memories went through him as his eyes darkened. He looked at the ground, grinding his teeth. 

 

Lamar glanced at Jax, noticing his troubled expression.    
  
\- “What's with that face?” Lamar asked, nudging his shoulder. 

 

Jax snaps out of it. He looks at Lamar. "It's nothing." he said 

 

'I hate the silence, it causes thoughts that I don't want.' Jax thought 

 

He had a dark look in his eyes again as he started scratching his neck, hard. Red started showing on his neck, not blood tho but, he kept going. 

 

He stopped for a second. 'No, I can't do that in front of Lamar. He'll think I'm crazy like the others.' he also thought, to himself. 

 

\- “..Hey!” Lamar grabbed Jax's wrist when he noticed him scratching his skin broken. He wasn't afraid to look him in the eye, glaring at him and squeezing his wrist.    
  
\- “Get yo shit together dawg, but not that way.. Even if ya do it when Katie's not around, can ya be sure it won't happen someday when she is?” Lamar said, then let go off Jax.     
  
\- “If ya need someone to talk yo shit through, Ah'm here tonight.” Lamar said, pursing his lips together. 

 

Jax looked at the ground. His heart hurt badly. "Why do you care? You don't like when I'm around. I'd smile around you, act like myself but, you don't like that. Alcohol made me realize that. Fucking hell. Hurting myself, I don't feel the pain. The silence is gone finally and there's no bad thoughts." he said 

 

\- “Man, ya kinda invited me here.. Thought Ah'd do a favor of helpin' ya out, whatever it is botherin' ya..” Lamar also said to him.    
  
\- “Ah’ mean Ah' could've said no, Ah' could've just walked away. Get yo sorry ass together 'fore ya go too deep..” 

 

Jax slightly laughed. "Fine." 

 

Lamar smirked a bit, standing up.    
  
\- “Ah'll bring ya more beer if ya act nicely, a'ight?” 

 

"Deal." Jax said 

 

Jax washes his face and cleans his neck in the kitchen sink, all with cold water. 

 

Then, he goes back into the living room, laying on the couch, on his stomach. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Feelings? ♡

_Jax slightly laughed. "Fine."_

 

 _Lamar smirked a bit, standing up._ _  
_

_\- “Ah'll bring ya more beer if ya act nicely, a'ight?”_

 

_"Deal." Jax said_

 

_Jax washes his face and cleans his neck in the kitchen sink, all with cold water._

 

_Then, he goes back into the living room, laying on the couch, on his stomach._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar opened the fridge and took out beer for both of them. He placed the beer bottle beside the couch on the floor, near Jax's hand.  
  
\- “There ya go, ‘Down Under’.” Lamar smirked and sat down. 

 

"That's my nickname?" Jax asked, almost laughing. 

 

Lamar chuckled dryly.   
  
\- “Seems like so.” he said with a smile. 

 

"Creative, my love." Jax said then, got sad. 

 

"Nevermind, sorry, forgot not to call you that." Jax hides his face in the pillow on the couch. 

 

Lamar blushed a bit at that.  
  
\- “It's fine, call me what ya want, dawg. It's not that big of a deal really.” Lamar chuckled softly. 

 

Jax looked at him, slightly smiling. "In Australia, we do call females 'love' but, we usually say 'my love' to the person we feel affection for." 

 

Lamar looked away, a small smile on his face.   
  
\- “Ah've never got that kind of confession before if we honest.” Lamar chuckled and looked back at him with a smile. 

 

Jax smiled more again. 

 

Lamar felt glad that Jax seemed to do better now. He couldn't really bare seeing sad people even they wouldn't be friendly. 

 

Jax had his arms around the pillow. "So, anyway, I don't hurt myself because I'm depressed, I'm not. I hurt myself to forget things. Alcohol helps but, yeah, you know." 

 

Lamar nodded.  
  
\- “We all have our demons, just gotta' know how to deal with them.” Lamar chuckled again. 

 

"Exactly. I usually bleed, drink, or have sex." Jax said 

 

Lamar nodded again.  
  
\- “Just don't do over..any of them..” Lamar said, ending with a smirk. 

 

"Oh, why not?" Jax asked with a smirk. 

 

Lamar grunted softly and rolled his eyes.   
  
\- “Ya know what Ah' mean..” 

 

"Yes I do, Lamar, my love." Jax said then, he opens the beer bottle near him. 

 

Lamar gulped his own beer, looking in Jax's eyes. 

 

Jax drank the beer down, swallowing slowly. After, he licks the foam, also the rest of the beer off his lips and the top of the bottle. 

 

Lamar swallowed, watching him. His earlier thoughts returned in his mind, making him tensed, aroused.. maybe a little too excited. Lamar blinked and tore his gaze away from Jax, trying to avoid an awkward boner to reveal him. 

 

"You alright?" Jax also asked him. He was trying not to smirk too. 

 

Lamar looked back at him. His voice cracked a bit but he managed to clear his throat.   
  
\- “Y-yeah, Ah'm fine.” Lamar said, giving him a half smile. His thoughts were still racing. 

 

"Ok then." Jax had finished the beer, putting the empty bottle on the ground again. 

 

Lamar fixated his eyes on the empty bottle, trying to calm his thoughts.  
  
\- “So uhm.. What do ya do for a livin'?” Lamar looked up at him again, taking a swig of his almost empty beer. He began to feel relaxed under the influence of alcohol. 

 

Jax smiled at him again. "I'm a bartender some nights." he said 

 

\- “Cool, or Ah' mean if the place is just okay.. Ah've seen many shitholes too.” Lamar said 

 

Jax had a smile. "The place is alright. It's not bad. I usually work with my best friend, Tate."  

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “Great. Me and mah homie, Franklin worked together as well, we do sometimes still, but it's been a while.” Lamar said 

 

Jax smiles again. "Working with friends is always great. Makes things more interesting." 

 

\- “Or then they just gonna' kick your ass.” Lamar smirked. 

 

"I'm more of a lover than a fighter. I can fight but, ya know what I mean." Jax said to him. 

 

\- “Sounds like a cliché ya know?” Lamar chuckled softly.   
  
\- “But that ain't a bad thing at all.” he added, smiling. 

 

Jax was also smiling. "Right." 

 

Lamar laid back against the back of the couch, throwing his head back for a moment. He felt slightly fuzzy, staring at the ceiling and sighing deeply. 

 

Jax started slowly crawling towards Lamar. The pillow wasn't in his arms anymore either. 

 

Lamar wasn't realizing that Jax was getting closer at first, being lost in thought. 

 

Jax puts his head on Lamar's lap, resting it there. 

 

The shift of weight snapped Lamar out of his thoughts, he looked down, seeing Jax.   
  
\- “Well, hello there.” Lamar mumbled, not too bothered by the fact he was there. He was slightly tense, relaxing soon. 

 

Jax still had a smile. "I was just wondering if you're comfy. Which you are." He had his head there as he looks up at him. 

 

Lamar blinked, blushing. He smiled back to him, feeling warmth in his chest.  
  
\- “Ah’ see ya are too.” Lamar said with a warm tune. 

 

Jax had a small blush, still smiling. He really wanted to kiss Lamar too tho. 

 

Lamar noticed his blush, which only made Lamar's heart beat faster. He looked really adorable that way, Lamar didn't know what to think of that. He had never thought he'd be into men, in the real deal way.  
  
Lamar swallowed, his eyes darting back and forth, to Jax's eyes and lips. 

 

Jax smiled more again as he sits up. He grabs Lamar's face with one hand then, he leans in and kisses him on the lips. 

 

Lamar tensed a bit by Jax's sudden moves. His breath hitched when their lips met, Jax's feeling as good as he had imagined. He carefully kissed him back after a moment. 

 

Jax was kissing Lamar more. He deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth. It was a slow, loving kiss. 

 

Lamar shuddered, tasting Jax while they deepened the kiss. He let a small noise out, closing his eyes. 

 

After awhile, Jax pulled away. He was panting and happily satisfied. 

 

Lamar panted as well, flustered by the kiss. He looked in Jax's eyes, waiting. 

 

Jax didn't want to take him now, it doesn't feel right yet. But, he decided to do something else for now. He gets on Lamar again, sitting on his (Lamar's) lap, leg on each side. He grinds against him, their clothed dicks being rubbed against each other. 

 

Lamar shuddered again, at the feeling, he placed his hands on Jax's hips, mumbling quiet 'fucks'. 

 

Jax was grinding for a minute then, he got onto the ground, on his knees. He pulls Lamar's pants and boxers down to his ankles. Lamar was still sitting on the couch too. 

 

\- “Damn..” Lamar hissed in excitement, looking down at him. His dick was semi-hard already. 

 

Jax strokes him, up and down, rubbing the dick. He also rubs the head of it in circles. 

 

Lamar let a soft moan out, watching Jax working with his length. 

 

Jax kept stroking Lamar's dick as he also licked the tip of it. 

 

He starts to lick down Lamar's shaft too. 

 

Lamar inhaled shakily, loving Jax's hot tongue running over his erection. He covered his mouth, muffling his moans, still looking down and following Jax intensively. 

 

Jax puts his mouth on Lamar's dick now, putting it all the way in and down his throat. He started licking and sucking it. He bobs his head, up and down. 

 

Lamar threw his head back, gasping by the sensation.  
  
\- “Oh fuck..~” Lamar breathed, one of his hands moving to tug Jax's hair. 

 

Jax sucks more, almost gagging but, not caring. He also puts one of his hands on Lamar's back, reaching down. He grabs Lamar's ass with one hand. The other hand on Lamar's upper thigh. 

 

Lamar moaned, his muffling hand lowering to support himself when his other hand pushed the tip of his dick to the back of Jax's throat. He arched his back and came, gasping and letting go of him. 

 

Jax lets go of Lamar's ass and upper thigh. He swallowed all the cum then, slowly pulled off him. He wipes his mouth, trying to breathe. He had a small smile tho. 

 

Lamar caught his breath, watching Jax with half-lidded eyes. He was flustered, his drunken state not really caring he had been blown by a man. He smiled back to him. 

 

Jax smirks and lays down on the couch, on his back. 

 

"Hey love, wanna give me a handjob~? I'm hard here. If you don't want to, I'II just take care of it myself." Jax also said to him. 

 

Lamar pulled his boxers and jeans back up, looking at Jax. With a little hesitation, he crawled over to him.  
  
\- “Sure, why not.” Lamar said with a small smirk. He tried to prep himself mentally, of how he handled himself, maybe it worked the same way too in this. Lamar palmed Jax through the fabric, feeling his hot erection before pulling his (Jax's) dick out. He blushed, staring at it for a second. 

 

Jax smirked down at him, staring and watching Lamar. 

 

Lamar ran his fingers over Jax's shaft before pumping it slowly, up and down. He rubbed his shaft with his other hand, keeping an eye on Jax to see from him if he did right. 

 

Jax bit his lower lip then, let out a moan. He was enjoying it. 

 

Lamar stroked him slightly faster, now rubbing the tip of Jax's erection too. 

 

"Lamar~" Jax moaned out, smirking. 

 

Lamar blushed at his moan, biting his lip. He pumped his more roughly, rubbing his shaft. 

 

Jax slightly arched his back. He grabs Lamar's shoulder with a tight grip. He came after that. 

 

Lamar kept pumping him through his orgasm, he looked at Jax's face, a smirk on his lips.  
  
\- “Better now?” Lamar asked with a chuckle. 

 

Jax kissed him again then, pulls away after a few seconds. He looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, I am now, my love." he said with another smile. 

 

Lamar smiled back with a sigh. He kept looking in his (Jax's) eyes. 

 

"I'm gonna go clean up." Jax got up and walked into his room. He grabs some clothes and a towel. 

 

Then, he walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He takes off his clothes and hairband. He gets in, turning it on. 

 

He took a warm shower, cleaning himself up. 

 

When Jax left, Lamar laid on his back, on the couch. It didn't take long for him to pass out. He snored quietly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that they don't say 'my love' to others they feel affection for in Australia. I just made that up xD I still hope you enjoyed the chapter :) ♡


	7. Chapter 7 - Happiness and Pleasure ♡

_He took a warm shower, cleaning himself up._

 

_When Jax left, Lamar laid on his back, on the couch. It didn't take long for him to pass out. He snored quietly._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jax got out, drying off with the towel. He puts on the clothes. He's wearing a white tank top with black boxers and dark blue sweatpants. He is also barefoot. He puts his hairband back on, his hair back into a ponytail. He decides that he'll save the 'hair down' thing for some other time. 

 

He walked out and noticed that Lamar was asleep. He smiles at that. 

 

Jax got on the couch with him. He lays on top of Lamar with his arms also around Lamar's body. He closed his eyes for a second, resting with a smile. 

 

Lamar woke up by the shift of Jax laying onto him. He opened his eyes with a soft grunt, the fresh scent of Jax's shampoo filling his nose.  
  
\- “Sorry, Ah'..fell asleep.” Lamar mumbled, sleepily. 

 

Jax looked at Lamar. "Sorry that I woke you up. You looked really peaceful." he said back to him. 

 

Lamar yawned.   
  
\- “It's okay.” Lamar said with a smile. 

 

Jax smiles then, puts his head on Lamar's chest. He listens to Lamar's heartbeat. "I like the silence when you're around." 

 

Lamar sighed happily, he wrapped his arm around Jax.   
  
\- “Good.” Lamar said with another smile. 

 

Jax smiles more. "Got any questions for me, my love?" he asked him. 

 

Lamar smirked.   
  
\- “Wanna’ sleep beside me tonight? Seems like Ah'm not in a condition to drive anymore.” Lamar chuckled. 

 

"I wanted to get to know each other more but, if you're that tired, I guess we can sleep." Jax said, smiling.

 

\- “Oh.” Lamar chuckled.  
  
\- “Well, there's not much to say 'bout me.. To ask somethin' from ya? .. Why didn't ya move back to Australia when the others did? Ah' mean, it looks like pretty much work to go back and forth.” Lamar said 

 

Jax looked down for a second. "I hate it there. Lets just say it's all bad memories, the only good thing about being there is my mom and aunt." 

 

Lamar nodded.   
  
\- “Well, Ah'm glad ya are here in LS.” he smiled. 

 

Jax had a smile as he kisses him then, pulls away again. "Me too." he said with another smile. 

 

Lamar kissed him back, smiling.   
  
\- “Hey, if ya ever feel bad, or wanna' forget the memories, break the silence.. Ya can always call me or come to me. Ah' promise.” Lamar said 

 

"I'II keep you to that promise." 

 

Lamar smiled at that.   
  
\- “Ya ain't too bad of a guy, Jax.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Jax smiled at him. "You're a great guy too, Lamar." 

 

Lamar chuckled again.  
  
\- “Guess Ah'm not that straight after all.. dunno if Ah' mind.” he smirked. 

 

Jax smirked as he leaned near Lamar's ear. "You should decide that after you have sex with me, my love~" 

 

Lamar blushed at that and swallowed.  
  
\- “Uh huh..” he said, tensed by the thought. 

 

Jax smiled again as he snuggled against him. "We won't do that tonight. Tho I do wanna touch you more." he said, smirking again at the end. 

 

Lamar smirked a bit, blushing more.  
  
\- “O-ok.” he said, looking at him. 

 

Jax smirks again. He noticed that it's getting darker outside. He grabs Lamar's hand, pulling him up. 

 

They went into Jax's room. Jax closed the door then, closes the curtains. He made Lamar sit down. They were both sitting on the carpet ground now. Jax pulls off Lamar's shirt then, he takes off his tank top too. 

 

Lamar followed Jax, sitting on the floor. He watched Jax's exposed chest. 

 

Jax kisses him then, turns Lamar around. He pulls him closer. Jax took off Lamar's pants and boxers, pulling them off then, throwing the clothing away from them. 

 

Lamar's back was against Jax's bare chest. Jax could've easily taken his own boxers off, lifted Lamar up into his lap and fuck him but, he didn't want to fuck Lamar yet since it's obvious that Lamar isn't ready for that. 

 

Jax rested his chin on Lamar's shoulder and reached his hand down. He grabs Lamar's dick, started to stroke the shaft, rubbing it, up and down. He also touches the tip of it with his finger too. Jax does all of this in a slow pace to slightly tease Lamar. 

 

Lamar let Jax do what he wanted to him. He was tensed and flustered, but he enjoyed it, even if all of it made him nervous. Lamar shuddered by the sensations. 

 

Jax still had a smirk as he kept going, stroking in a medium pace. He also rubs the head of it again too. He covered Lamar's eyes with his hand. He said something into Lamar's ear. “You like that~? Lamar~” 

 

Lamar stifled a moan, pursing his lips together. He got more excited when Jax covered his eyes, he rocked his hips a bit in Jax's hand. 

 

Jax smirked even more. He kissed Lamar's neck, not in the sensitive spot tho, he wanted to wait until next time to kiss there. He leaves a big, dark mark on him. Jax smirks more at the thought of someone seeing it and Lamar blushing. 

 

Lamar moaned softly when he sucked a hickey on his neck. He shuddered and swallowed. 

 

Jax was still smirking as he turned Lamar's head towards him. He was still covering Lamar's eyes with his hand as he kissed him. He deepens the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth again. He also starts to stroke him faster now too. 

 

Lamar kissed him hungrily back, moaning in the kiss. He began to tense up, close to his climax. 

 

Jax pulls away from the kiss and rubs Lamar's dick more, harder too. 

 

Lamar panted and moaned, soon enough coming in Jax's hand. 

 

After Lamar came, Jax pulled his hands away from Lamar's eyes and dick. He cleaned the cum off with a towel that was in the room. 

 

Then, he pulls his boxers off. Jax's dick was now showing. “Your turn. Pleasure me, Lamar. I wanna see what you can do.” he also said to him. Jax was hoping he'd get a blow. 

 

His back was leaning against the bed, he's still sitting on the ground too. 

 

Lamar looked at him and his dick, blushing again. He started to feel all insecure about this, looking at him a bit helplessly.   
  
\- “Ah’ um..” Lamar swallowed. He began with his hand running down on Jax's chest, examining his body. He circled his nipples with his thumb. 

 

Jax didn't say anything and let Lamar do what he wants. 'Not what I had in mind. I wanted a blow but, this is good too.' he thought. He still had a smirk. 

 

He grabs Lamar's hand, kissing it. He also kisses him on the lips again. 

 

Lamar was surprised when Jax put his hand in his boxers, getting nervous if Jax wouldn't be pleased of what he was doing. He however began to stroke Jax's length, playing more with his tip now. 

 

Jax just smirks again. He liked it, enjoying the touching. He moaned out a little, biting his lower lip like he had earlier. 

 

Lamar smirked at his moan, he lowered his hand to stroke his shaft. He leaned over to his chest, kissing one of his nipples, tenderly.  

 

Jax was smirking down at him. 

 

Lamar sucked his nipple before taking it between his teeth. He began to stroke his length with slow but, strong pumps. 

 

Jax moans, keeping his smirk. "Fuck~ Lamar~" He was satisfied and in bliss right now. 

 

Lamar treated his other nipple the same way, while stroking him faster. After a moment, he changed his rhythm with stroking to more random, to tease him. He began to kiss Jax's collar bones, up to his neck and sucking him a hickey as well. He kissed up his jawline and sucked his earlobe, stroking him once again faster and more roughly. 

 

Jax had his back arched as he stares at the ceiling. He wasn't moaning. He was enjoying it, loving the attention. He has perfect control over his moans tho. He's not letting a sound out. The teasing didn't work. He smirked more at Lamar. 

 

Lamar smirked back at him, nipping Jax's neck while circling the tip of his length with his thumb. 

 

"Lamar, my love, you're sexy when you're trying to pleasure me~ I'm enjoying it~ But, I'm not gonna moan tho." Jax said, smirking. 

 

\- “Why not~?” Lamar asked with a husky chuckle, slowing his rhythm. 

 

"Because you tried to tease me. That's not how to get me moaning. I'm not telling my secrets either, it took me slightly awhile to know this little mind trick." Jax still had his smirk there. 

 

Lamar smirked.   
  
\- “Ya thinkin' yo Granny or somethin'?” he joked. 

 

Jax lost his smirk, glaring with a dark look. He ripped Lamar's hand off. 

 

Lamar startled a bit, slumping backwards.   
  
\- “Geez, sorry man.. Didn't mean anythin' by that..” Lamar mumbled. 

 

Jax calmed down. "Sorry." 

 

Lamar looked at him with a slight frown.   
  
\- “Nah, it's.. it's fine.. Mah bad, totally..” Lamar said, looking away. 

 

Jax got a sad look then, started talking. "The mind is an interesting thing. My trick is thinking, to tricked my mind into things. I won't moan, won't feel pain, or anything else just by that." 

 

\- “Yeah, ya got a strong mind then.” Lamar said, looking back at him. 

 

Jax smiled at him as he nods his head. 

 

\- “..Ya okay? Didn't mean to offend ya..” Lamar asked, rubbing his neck. 

 

"I just don't like being made fun of. Or to be called stuff or other things too, it's stupid really. I shouldn't of gotten angry. It's fine." Jax said 

 

\- “Ah'll remember that.” Lamar said with a small smile. 

 

Jax crawled over and kisses him with another smile. 

 

Lamar kissed him back. 

 

Jax pulled back. "Wanna cuddle, my love?" 

 

Lamar smiled with a nod.   
  
\- “Sure.” he murmured, getting up. 

 

Jax smiled. They got onto the bed. They were both laying on there, the blanket halfway on them. Jax pulls Lamar closer to him. Lamar was now in Jax's arms, Jax cuddling him in a loving embrace. 

 

Lamar placed his head on Jax's chest, hesitantly at first but then, relaxing. 

 

Jax smiles more as he kisses Lamar's cheek. Then, he rested his head on the pillow. 

 

Lamar stifled a yawn and wrapped his arm around Jax's waist. He then closed his eyes. 

 

Jax was smiling again as he also closed his eyes. 

 

Lamar began to fall asleep, listening to Jax's heartbeat. 

 

Jax was also falling asleep. 

 

Lamar was soon snoring quietly, snuggling against Jax's chest. 

 

Jax was sleeping now. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - After Last Night & Warm Shower ♡

_The Next Day, Morning -_

 

Jax wakes up, slowly opening his eyes. He saw a sleeping Lamar and smiles to himself. 

 

Lamar mumbled quietly in his sleep, a small smile on his face. 

 

Jax smiled at that. They were also still cuddling. 

 

Lamar began to wake up, letting a small noise out. 

 

"Morning, my love." Jax said to Lamar, smiling at him. 

 

Lamar took a moment to remember last night, blushing immediately when finding himself so close to Jax.  
  
\- “M-morning, Jax.” Lamar said, looking at him with another small smile. 

 

Jax smiles again. "You remember everything from last night, right?" 

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “Sure, wasn't that drunk.. Hope ya weren't either, would be just awkward to tell ya the details.” Lamar smirked. 

 

"Good and trust me, I remember everything including me sucking you off yesterday." Jax also said, smirking. 

 

Lamar blushed, looking away.  
  
\- “Yeah.” he mumbled awkwardly. 

 

"Something wrong, my love?" Jax asked him. 

 

Lamar chuckled quietly, looking up at him with a smile.  
  
\- “Nah, we cool.” Lamar said. 

 

Jax smiles again. He grabs Lamar's arm. He kisses Lamar's hand and down his arm as he talks to him. "Wanna get in the shower together then, after we get out, I'II make you some breakfast. How does that sound, my love?" 

 

Lamar blushed at his actions, looking at him with another smile.  
  
\- “Sounds good.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Jax ripped the blanket off and looked down. He smirks as he looks at Lamar again. Lamar was still naked after all. 

 

Lamar tensed and blushed more. 

 

Jax got up, grabbing Lamar's hand, pulling him up. They both went into the big bathroom that has a large shower too. Jax takes off his boxers, leaving the clothing on the ground. After that, they both got in the shower together. Jax turns it on, the warm water was on them now. 

 

Jax pulls Lamar closer to him. He kissed Lamar on the lips with another smile. 

 

Lamar was a little tensed at the closeness with Jax, but he still enjoyed it. He kisses him back, smiling. 

 

Jax pulls back, still smiling. 

 

Then, he remembered something. "Shit, I forgot to take off my hairtie." he said 

 

He takes off his hairtie, throwing it near the bathroom sink. His hair was down now, he looks a lot different with it down too. His hair falls to his shoulders with some of it in his face. 

 

Lamar chuckled at that, he pushed the hair out of Jax's face, taking a look at him with his hair down.  
  
\- “That doesn't look bad that way.” Lamar said and pecked Jax's lips again. 

 

"I might just keep it down for you then." Jax said to him as he smiled more. 

 

Lamar smiled and nodded shortly, then letting go of him. 

 

Jax started washing his hair with cherry and cream shampoo. 

 

Lamar began to wash himself as well, using Jax's shampoo. He liked watching him washing himself. 

 

"By the way, my love, you have a nice body~" Jax had a smirk and also, a loving voice. 

 

Lamar cleared his throat, smirking and blushing.   
  
\- “Yours ain't bad either.” he said, quietly. 

 

Jax just smirked again at that. "You're adorable when you blush." he said to him. 

 

\- “Shut up.” Lamar mumbled with a smirk. 

 

"You know it's true, my love." After saying that, Jax was smirking more. 

 

Lamar huffed, rolling his eyes. 

 

Lamar was in front of him so, Jax got behind him. He started kissing Lamar's back, shoulder, and also part of his (Lamar's) neck. 

 

He was also touching Lamar's skin, where his tattoos are. 

 

Lamar shuddered at his kisses, swallowing and focusing on it. 

 

Jax stared at him. "Sorry, I just love kissing you and your body~" he said into Lamar's ear. He started kissing Lamar's neck again, not in the sensitive part tho. He was saving that for when he actually does take Lamar that way. Jax saw that the hickey he gave Lamar last night was fading so, he kisses and leaves two more dark marks on Lamar's neck. 

 

Lamar's breath hitched when Jax began to kiss him. He let a strangled moan out when he sucked new hickeys on him. Lamar blushed, looking at him. 

 

After that, Jax pulled away, smirking again. 

 

Lamar smirked back, his eyes darted on Jax's neck. No way he was getting out of this that easily! Lamar leaned over, peppering Jax's neck with light kisses and sucking a dark hickey over the fading one. 

 

Jax smirks more. "Someone's being a feisty kitten~" 

 

Lamar nipped Jax's ear with a smirk.   
  
\- “Ya don't seem too bothered 'bout that..”  Lamar murmured. 

 

"I like to be both top and bottom. I don't mind, it just depends on my mood. I don't mind my lover kissing and leaving marks on me ethier." Jax also said, back to him. 

 

Lamar hummed with a smile and pulled away.   
  
\- “Sounds fair.” he said with a smug smile. 

 

Jax smiled at him too. He gave him the adorable eyes as he puts his hands up like kitty paws. He cutely tilts his head to the side. "Nya~" he said, loving and adorable. 

 

Lamar chuckled with a smile and took one of his hands. He brought it to his lips and kissed Jax's knuckles. 

 

Jax smiles again. 

 

Lamar then pulled Jax to him, smiling and pecking his lips. 

 

Jax puts one of hands on Lamar's face and the other rested on Lamar's back. He kissed him back. 

 

Lamar placed his hands on Jax's waist. He bit Jax's lower lip teasingly. 

 

Jax only had a smirk as he lets him. 

 

Lamar caressed Jax's waist while kissing him on his soft lips. 

 

Jax puts his hand on Lamar's neck, resting it there now. He deepens the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth. 

 

Lamar breathed heavier, he lowered his hands on Jax's ass, squeezing him playfully and pulling against himself, their crotches grinding against each other. 

 

Jax smirked even more, grabbing Lamar's ass too. He also rubbed himself against him. 

 

Lamar shuddered a bit, kissing Jax hungrily while trying to keep his groping going on. He couldn't help but, begin to lose to Jax. 

 

Jax pulls away a second to breathe, he's panting with that smirk. 

 

Lamar's flustered, he licked his lips and looked back to Jax with a lazy smirk. 

 

Jax smirks at him then, gets out. He starts drying his hair off with the towel that was near him, it's on his head now. 

 

Lamar washed himself quickly with cold water before getting out. He took one of the towels too, drying himself. 

 

Jax dries his body off. He puts his boxers back on because he forgot to bring some in the bathroom. He puts the towel on his shoulders, letting it fall in front of him. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that his hair got crazy looking from drying it so, he grabs his hair brush from the drawer. He started brushing his hair, fixing it down. 

 

When Lamar had dried himself, he didn't bother to wrap the towel around him when he walked in Jax's bedroom. He gathered his clothes and dressed up, making his way in the living room then. He sat down on the couch, waiting for Jax. 

 

Jax finished brushing his hair. He walked out and into his room. He puts on a black tank top with dark gray jeans, staying barefoot. 

 

He goes out and saw Lamar sitting in the living room. 

 

Then, Jax goes into the kitchen and started making breakfast for them. 

 

Lamar gave Jax a smile when he passed him. He laid down on the couch on his back and closed his eyes for a moment. 

 

Jax was making bacon and eggs, something he likes for breakfast, he sometimes makes it with Tate too. 

 

Lamar smelled the breakfast, humming gladly.  
  
\- “Something smells good~” Lamar murmured, smirking. 

 

Jax smiled at that. He had tied his hair back with a hairtie so that it wouldn't get into the food. He was almost done making it. 

 

Lamar got up and walked in the kitchen. He leaned on the kitchen counter, watching Jax cook. 

 

Jax finished, he puts the food on two plates then, puts the plates on the table. He gets strawberry milk from the fridge and pours it into a glass cup. 

 

Lamar kissed Jax's cheek and sat down at the table. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - You Really Seem To Love Children

_ Jax finished, he puts the food on two plates then, puts the plates on the table. He gets strawberry milk from the fridge and pours it into a glass cup.  _

 

_ Lamar kissed Jax's cheek and sat down at the table.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jax puts his glass on the table, he was about to sit down when his phone started ringing. He picks it up. 

 

"Hey Madeline, what's up?" Jax said in the phone. 

 

"Oscar went to work and I'm all alone. Isabella won't stop crying. I don't know what to do." Madeline said in a sad voice. She sounds very tired too. 

 

"Madeline, it's gonna be okay. Just come over here with her. I'II help you." 

 

"Ok, thanks, Jax." 

 

Jax slightly smiles then, hangs up the phone.  

 

Lamar looked up at Jax with a raised brow.    
  
\- “Uhm.. should Ah' go or..? Ah' mean if ya gettin' company..” 

 

"No, please stay. I want you to meet Madeline anyway. We've been friends since highschool." Jax said with a smile. 

 

\- “Oh, okay.” Lamar said with a small smile. He began to eat the breakfast, savouring the eggs and bacon.    
  
\- “Damn, ya know how to cook, Jax.” Lamar hummed. 

 

Jax smiles at him. "Thanks but, you should try Tate's cooking. He cooks better than me. It's so delicious." 

 

He started eating the breakfast, quickly so he could help Madeline when she got there. 

 

Lamar ate his breakfast, following Jax's pace when he noticed him in hurry. 

 

Jax finished eating and gets up. He puts his empty plate into the sink. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jax heard a car stop near his house. Someone knocked on the door. 

 

He opened it and saw a young woman with dark red-head hair there. The baby that she was holding was crying. 

 

"Jax, I'm sorry to bother you..." she said 

 

"It's alright, Madeline, come in." 

 

Madeline walked into the house as Jax closed the door after she was inside. She sat down on the couch, laying Isabella on there too. 

 

Lamar didn't feel very pleased when he heard a baby crying. He sighed quietly and got up, deciding to do Jax a favor and washed the dishes. 

 

Isabella was still crying until Jax picked her up. He held her close near his shoulder. He rubs her back in soothing circles as he talked to her which also calmed her down. 

 

"Shh..Isabella, it's okay." Jax said as he bounce her lightly in his arms as he walked around a little bit near Madeline. 

 

When Lamar was done, he came to see the new faces. He nodded his head as greetment to Madeline, looking then at Jax and the little girl in his arms. 

 

"Well, her diaper isn't full. Have you fed her?" Jax asked her. 

 

Madeline's eyes widened in realization. "No. I'm a bad mom. I couldn't get her to stop crying and I forgot to feed her." she said, sadly, putting her head in her hands. 

 

Jax looked at her. "Madeline, you're not a bad mother. You're just exhausted, it happens. Listen, go lay down in the guest room. I'II take care of her." he also said to her. 

 

"You sure?" 

 

Jax nods his head. 

 

"Ok, her bag is in the car." Madeline said then, goes into the guest bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

 

Madeline lays on the bed and closes her eyes. 

 

Jax smiles, still holding Isabella in his arms. 

 

Lamar followed their conversation, rubbing his neck. When Madeline was gone, Lamar looked at Jax.    
  
\- “Ah’ can get the bag.” Lamar said to him. 

 

"Ok, it should be in the front seat of her car." Jax said as he grabs the keys that Madeline left behind, off the couch. He tossed the keys to Lamar. 

 

Lamar took the keys with a nod and walked out. He opened the car doors and found the bag where it was supposed to be.    
  
After a few minutes, Lamar got back, holding the bag out for Jax. 

 

Jax took it and put the bag on the couch. He also gently puts Isabella down on the couch. He took a baby bottle and baby formula out of the bag. He puts warm, clean, filtered water in the bottle then, the baby formula. He shakes it until it turns white. 

 

Lamar looked at the baby awkwardly, waiting for Jax to come back. 

 

Jax walks back into the living room, bottle in hand. He sat down on the couch, now holding Isabella with one arm as she lays in his lap. He started feeding her. She drinks the milk from the bottle as Jax had her head lifted up a little. 

 

Lamar watched them when Jax fed her. He sat down beside them. 

 

Jax nearly laughed. "Haven't been around babies, Lamar?" he asked him. 

 

Lamar rubbed his neck again, biting his inner cheek.    
  
\- “Nah, not much..” He mumbled nervously. 

 

Jax laughs a little then, smiled. "I get it." he said 

 

Lamar smiled a little and kept watching them. 

 

Isabella drank the bottle almost all gone. Jax puts the bottle down on the table near them. He grabs a small blanket from the bag. He puts it over his shoulder then, puts Isabella there. He starts lightly hitting her back, gently rubbing it too so that she'll burp. She did. 

 

Jax looked at her and noticed that she was started to close her eyes. 

 

"You're tired, aren't you, Isabella?" he asked with another smile. He mostly said it as a statement than a question. 

 

Isabella falls asleep in Jax's arms. 

 

Jax puts Isabella down onto the guest bed with Madeline, quietly. He puts Isabella's favorite raccoon stuffed animal near her and blanket over her. He also puts a blanket on a sleeping Madeline. 

 

Then, he quietly closed the door. He sat on the couch, next to Lamar again. 

 

Lamar had waited patiently as Jax put Isabella to sleep. He smiled to him when Jax sat by him.    
  
\- “Ya really seem to love children, right?” Lamar chuckled. 

 

Jax looked at him. "Yeah, I love them. I did take care of Katie all her life. I also sometimes took care of my little cousin, Lily too. Lily is four now." he said to Lamar. 

 

"One time, a few months ago, I took care of both Katie and Lily. Someone thought I was their father. I'm always mistaken for that." Jax also said, almost laughing. 

 

Lamar smiled to him.    
  
\- “Maybe someday ya will be a father of your own.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Jax smiled again at that. "Maybe. What about you? Do you want kids?" he asked him. He had to know this. 

 

Lamar blushed a bit at that.    
  
\- “Ah’ haven't really thought about it, but.. Ah' guess Ah'm not against it.” Lamar said with another small smile. 

 

Jax had a smile at that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Madeline wakes up, getting a text from someone. She checked her phone. Her eyes went wide. 

 

She didn't want to get out of the warm bed but, did anyway. She grabs her things and Isabella. She walked out of the room. She puts all of the baby stuff in the bag, grabbing it and her keys. 

 

"Sorry, Jax, I have to go. Oscar is home and very worried." Madeline also said to him. 

 

She waved goodbye to Lamar then, walked out of the door. She was outside before Jax could say anything. 

 

Madeline closes the door behind her. She got into her car and left, driving away. 

 

"Ok then." Was all Jax could say even tho he knew Madeline didn't hear him. 

 

Lamar looked at them leaving suddenly, confused by that and repeating Jax. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Video Games and A Blowjob ♡

_"Ok then." Was all Jax could say even tho he knew Madeline didn't hear him._

 

_Lamar looked at them leaving suddenly, confused by that and repeating Jax._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

‘That's weird. Oscar doesn't usually come home early.’ Jax thought to himself. 

 

\- “Ya a'ight?” Lamar asked when he noticed Jax thinking. 

 

"I'm fine." Jax said with a smile. 

 

Jax takes off the hairtie, letting his hair fall down to his shoulders again. 

 

Lamar looked at Jax with his hair down, smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around Jax's middle. 

 

Jax slightly kisses Lamar's neck. "You still have to meet my friends, Tate, Sam, and Oscar. But, is there anyone I should know?" he said then, asked him. 

 

\- “Oh, Ah' think ya should meet mah homie, Franklin.” Lamar said 

 

"I'm interested. I wanna meet this Franklin." Jax also said with a small smirk. 

 

Lamar blushed a bit and nodded.  
  
\- “How 'bout we meet in a bar tonight?” 

 

"That sounds good to me. I'II call my friend, Tate. He's the only one available to hang out right now. Oscar is busy with work and the new baby. And Sam is still in the army. I think he'll come back in a few weeks tho." 

 

Lamar nodded.  
  
\- “Ok.” he smiled. 

 

Jax smiled back. He got closer to Lamar, he kissed him again. 

 

Lamar hummed in the kiss, smiling. 

 

Jax got a perverted thought again. He had already sucked Lamar's dick, he still wanted one, a blow. 

 

He still wanted his dick sucked by Lamar. That image and thought was getting him aroused but, he hid this well. He had a plan. 

 

He pulled away from the kiss as he smiled at Lamar. "Wanna play some video games?" Jax asked, still smiling. 

 

Lamar raised his brows but, shrugged with a smile.   
  
\- “Sure, sounds fun.” he said 

 

Jax smiled more, getting up. He grabs the game console from the closet. He sets it up to the medium sized tv in the living room. He puts in a disc for a zombie shooting game. 

 

There's a reason he choose this one. It's his favorite and he has never lost to this game. It was sort of cheating but, he thought, whatever. 

 

He turned around. He puts two game controllers on the table near Lamar. 

 

Jax looked at Lamar. He had a slight smirk. "I bet you that I'II win." 

 

'Please say you wanna bet something, Lamar.' Jax also thought. 

 

Lamar looked at the game with a smirk. He had played this one.   
  
\- “Ya bet, ya that sure?” Lamar chuckled, smirking. 

 

'I'II bet then.' Jax thought to himself again. 

 

"Yep, I'II even bet something." 

 

\- “Oh?” Lamar smirked more.  
  
\- “And’ what's that?” he asked, interested in this one. 

 

"If you win, you can do whatever you want to me, I'II even do what you say. But, if I win, you have to suck me off like I did to you yesterday. We got a deal, my love?" Jax said and asked. He's still smirking too. 

 

Lamar gulped, blushing. He couldn't help but get aroused by both options. Even though, giving a blowjob made Lamar nervous. He forced a smirk to his lips.  
  
\- “..Bet.” Lamar said, looking at him. 

 

Jax nods his head. "Alright." he said then, sat down next to Lamar. 

 

They started playing. This game is simple. It's a game where you play with or against each other. They were playing against. 

 

In the game, you have to shoot and kill as many zombies as you can. Knives are allowed too. You only have three lives. If you die, you lose and whoever has the most points when the timer runs out, wins. 

 

Jax had already killed four zombies, playing fair. Sooner or later, that would change tho. 

 

Lamar knew the basics of the game, and did quite well in it, he had killed three zombies where Jax killed four. He was struggling to survive with his three lives, cursing under his breath. 

 

Lamar died once in the game when a zombie trapped him in a corner. Jax was still alive with three lives, he killed another zombie. He has killed five so far. 

 

He decided to use his tricks now, he kinda felt bad tho that Lamar was slightly losing to him. His tricks are his mind and his eyes. It's helps that he's so observant too. He focused on the game and the screen as he killed three more zombies. His score being eight points now. 

 

Jax began to pop the zombies more and more, leaving Lamar behind. Lamar's focus got distracted by the split screen and that he followed Jax's play.  
  
\- “Goddamnit!” Lamar cursed when he got killed again. 

 

Jax felt bad but, also held in his laughter at Lamar's raging. He let himself die once, losing one of his lives. He also stopped using his tricks to win. 

 

Lamar got more kills, now having nine kills. He played more carefully, watching out for not to get cornered. 

 

Jax's character got up and found a shotgun, a very good gun to have in the game. He killed two more zombies, getting ten points, passing Lamar's score. He accidentally used his well observant eyes, seeing five zombies about to trap and corner him. But, he kills three of them with the shotgun. He was out of ammo so, he took out his knife. He kills the zombie in front of him then, turned around, quickly killing the zombie behind him. He also chopped that zombie's head off, which is not easy to do in the game. He had fifteen points now. 

 

Two things popped up on Jax's side of the screen, in big red words. He got the titles, Bonus Kill & Killstreak. Bonus Kill, you get by killing zombies about to surround you and Killstreak, you get by being in the lead on score. 

 

Lamar was faced with a wave of zombies, killing two of them before retreating to look for ammo. He noticed Jax's killstreak, he gave him a playful glare. 

 

Jax tried not to laugh at Lamar's playful glare. 

 

His character found to more things. A bottle of liquid that would make his character, faster and he would not lose a lot of health if a zombie hits him. He also found a chainsaw. He started killing the zombies with it as something else came on the screen. Something his character comes with at some point of the game, the reason why he likes this character so much is because of this, he's crazy and kinda like Jax in a way. A big red word was on the screen, then near it, staying there for awhile. It said, Bloodlust. 

 

Jax's character went insane that time. 

 

Lamar watched Jax's play, smirking. It was entertaining. He found an ammo package and medkit, healing himself. He began to lose with the kills with Jax, but he still was enjoying the game, he enjoyed having fun with Jax. 

 

Jax was also having fun. His character was still in Bloodlust, Insane Mode. He killed more, getting nineteen points now. His character laughed insanely. "Come on, you dead freaks! Die! Fucking Die, you fuckers!" his character said after that. 

 

Jax smiled, also slightly twisted. He quickly remembered it's a game. So, he stopped tricking his mind and emotions. Having a calm, normal smile on his face now. 

 

Lamar was settled with fifteen kills when a zombie attacked his character, killing him.  
  
\- “Man, that's bullshit!” Lamar cursed, crossing his arms. However he began to laugh after that. 

 

Jax smiled again, at Lamar and finding out he won. He grabs the controllers, putting them on the table again. He also turned off the game and tv. 

 

Then, he got comfortable, his back leaning against the couch. He unzipped his jeans. He smirked again at Lamar. 

 

Lamar's smile dropped by Jax's sudden actions. His face grew red and his stare was at Jax's unzipped pants. He gulped nervously. 

 

Jax didn't want to force Lamar into that even tho, he did agree to the bet. Jax had a slight small sigh but, had a kind smile. He zipped his jeans. 

 

Lamar blinked a bit and grabbed Jax's wrist.  
  
\- “Nono.. We had a bet..” Lamar said, crawling to him, looking up in his eyes with a small smile. He took a deep breath, his eyes fixating back to Jax's crotch. He unzipped his pants again and began to pull them down along with the boxers. 

 

Jax leaned back again, getting comfortable. "Ok then, love." he said 

 

Lamar's acting was a bit hesitant by his nervousness, but he took Jax's shaft in his hand, letting out an aroused shudder. He wasn't sure what he was exactly supposed to do, but he started with placing kisses above Jax's crotch. He moved to kiss his inner thighs and then, hesitantly placing kisses on his shaft. He had slowly pumped Jax's dick all this time. 

 

Jax loved the kissing and enjoyed Lamar touching his dick. He smirks, thinking about Lamar's mouth on there. He noticed Lamar was nervous and slightly hesitant too. His smirk went away and instead he gave a gentle smile to Lamar. 

 

Lamar began to lick and suck Jax's shaft, liking what he was doing. He soon enough began to kiss the root of his semi-hard erection, running his tongue over it. His thumb circled the tip of Jax's erection. 

 

Jax moaned by the pleasure he's getting. 

 

Lamar glanced up when Jax moaned. He was encouraged by it. Lamar looked at the head of the dick, swallowing. He carefully opened his mouth and took the head between his lips. 

 

Jax bit his lip. He also started to smirk again. 

 

Lamar swirled his tongue around the head of his (Jax's) dick, with small movement, bobbing his head, up and down. He didn't take Jax too much in his mouth, but it was just a start. 

 

Jax was satisfied tho, enjoying it. He was looking down at Lamar, watching him with another smirk. 

 

Lamar was slowly trying his limits with Jax's shaft, taking him more in. He couldn't take him for all when his gag reflex began to warn him. He began to suck and lick his (Jax's) erection while he pumped the rest of his dick with his hand. 

 

Jax notices this. He was leaning back, staring at the ceiling now. He moans again. 

 

Lamar panted a bit, he swallowed around the dick and sucked him more. He massaged his shaft. 

 

"Fuck~" Jax said 

 

Jax was really hard and also, very close. 

 

Lamar moaned softly against him, he kept going on. 

 

Jax didn't want to cum in Lamar's mouth so, he gently pushed Lamar off him. He got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He rubbed himself a little more and came onto a towel. He moaned again and panted. 

 

Lamar was a bit confused when Jax got up and went in the bathroom. He caught his breath on the couch, flustered. He listened to Jax's moans. 

 

Jax got out, walking back into the living room. He puts back on his boxers and jeans, zipping them up after too. 

 

Lamar was a bit nervous.   
  
\- “Everythin’ cool? D-did Ah' do wrong?” Lamar asked, nervously. 

 

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lamar. You were actually great, my love. I just didn't want to cum in your mouth." Jax said to him. 

 

Lamar let a relieved sigh out, smiling. 

 

Jax smiles at him again and walked over. He sat down near Lamar and kisses him on the lips. 

 

Lamar smiled and kissed him back. He pulled away for a second.  
  
\- “Ah'm glad if it was good.” he murmured. 

 

Jax had a smile as he was about to say something but, he heard his phone made a noise. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - That Man & A Movie

_ Jax had a smile as he was about to say something but, he heard his phone made a noise.  _

 

Jax got up and grabbed it from the kitchen counter. He was standing there with his back facing Lamar. 

 

It was a text from an unknown number that said 'Jax, I know where you are.' Jax shaked it off as a joke until his phone started ringing in his hand, it was from the same unknown number. Jax answered it and before he could say 'who is it?' someone else said something. "Jax." The person, a guy said. 

 

Jax's eyes widened and went dark, recognizing the voice on the other end. He puts his hand in a slight fist, almost breaking his phone. He resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall. 

 

He grinds his teeth, angrily. "Why the fuck are you calling me?" he asked in an angry voice. 

 

"I wanna talk." The guy said. 

 

Jax got more pissed off, hanging up the phone on the guy. 

 

Lamar stood up from the couch, looking at Jax.    
  
\- “What's wrong?” Lamar frowned. 

 

Jax quickly controlled his anger. He really wanted to ripped his hair out or break something but, calmed down instead. He breathed then, looked at Lamar as he smiled at him again. "Nothing, I'm fine." he said to him, still smiling. 

 

Lamar frowns more.    
  
\- “That didn't sound like so..” he said and placed his hands on Jax's shoulders.    
  
\- “Ya can tell me if ya have problems with people…” 

 

Jax's eyes darkened again with a sad look. 

 

He was about to say something when he heard a knock on the door. He got out of Lamar's grip and opens it. 

 

He saw a guy older than him there. Jax knew him as he glared darkly at the guy. 

 

Jax slowly backed away. The man that showed up was similar looking to Jax. But instead, he had shorter hair and a messy, short beard. The man was obviously drunk as he got closer to Jax. He had a beer in hand. 

 

Lamar didn't know it yet but, this older guy was Jax's alcoholic father. 

 

“Jax, my boy. Where's your pretty little sister, Katie? How's life?” The man asked 

 

“Both are none of your business, Scott.” 

 

“You little...is that any way to talk to your father!?” Then, Scott punched Jax in the face. 

 

Jax didn't flinch a bit, only smirked. “That doesn't hurt and in case you forgotten because of how much alcohol you drink. I'm not afraid of you nor do I see you as a father. I haven't called you 'dad’ in 20 years. Now get the fuck out.” 

 

“I want to see Katie and you can't stop me!” 

 

“Oh really? Well, you're not gonna see her ever. She's in my custody. You won't be around her for as long as I breathe. So unless you kill me, you're never see her. Get out! Or put a fucking bullet in my face!” Jax yelled at the end. 

 

Before Scott could say anything, Jax pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him. 

 

Jax locked it then, falls to his knees. He tries to control himself, the anger and hatred inside. 

 

Lamar couldn't do else than watch from distance what was happening. It was over as soon as it started, only Jax was on his knees. Lamar got to him quickly, biting his lip.    
  
\- “Jax? Jax!” Lamar wrapped his arm around his shoulders.    
  
\- “Man, what the fuck was that?!” 

 

Jax couldn't control his anger and was about to push Lamar off him but, doesn't. For the first time in thirdteen years he lost it. He couldn't control his mind or emotions. He puts his hands in his hair, pulling it a little bit. He started crying. He turned around, he looked at Lamar as he cries. He hasn't cried in a long time ethier. 

 

He bit his lower lip in sadness. He covered his face in his hands so that Lamar couldn't see him crying anymore. 

 

Lamar could almost feel how Jax just cracked before him. He sighed sadly and pulled him in his embrace. He stroked his hair soothingly, keeping him close to his chest.    
  
\- “It's okay, it's okay, Jax..” Lamar whispered in his ear. 

 

"He's why we left Australia. That abusive alcoholic asshole..." Jax said, through grinding teeth. He angrily looked at the ground. 

 

He had dark eyes but, calmed a little bit down, being in his lover's arms. 

 

Lamar sighed, feeling bad for him. He cupped Jax's face and took a look at him.    
  
\- “Are ya okay? He hit ya..” Lamar gave him a worried look. 

 

Jax looked back at Lamar. "I'm use to it, tho he hasn't hit me since I was seventeen. I'II be fine, don't worry about me, Lamar." he said to him. 

 

Lamar hugged him tight before looking in his eyes.    
  
\- “If Ah' can do anythin' about it, Ah'll be here for ya..” 

 

Jax hugs back tightly, wrapping his arms around Lamar as he snuggled against him. "I like when you are around here. I feel happy, loved. You help me forget all the bad thoughts and memories in my mind." he said 

 

\- “That's good.” Lamar said quietly and kept stroking his hair.    
  
\- “Ah’ will stay here as long as needed.” he murmured. 

 

Jax smiled at that. He wipes his eyes, still staying in Lamar's arms. 

 

Lamar stared into Jax's eyes and kissed his lips, caressing his cheek.    
  
\- “Ya will be safe now, your family too. They are in Australia now, and Ah'm here for you..” 

 

Jax was smiling as he puts his forehead on Lamar's forehead. He also looked into Lamar's eyes. "I'm so glad that I have you in my life, Lamar." 

 

'I love him.' Jax thought to himself. 

 

Lamar decided to get up. Even he wasn't that muscular, Lamar still lifted Jax in his arms and carried him on the couch. He laid him down, and got beside him. 

 

Jax nearly laughed, smiling more. "That was adorable, my love." he said to him. 

 

Lamar stroked his hair and looked at him with a smile.    
  
\- “It's good to see you smile.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Jax kept his smile. "I'm always happy when my adorable lover is around." 

 

Lamar chuckled at that. He pulled Jax in a sweet kiss. 

 

Jax kissed him back. 

 

Lamar pulled soon away with a sigh.    
  
\- “Any better?” Lamar asked, caressing his cheek again. 

 

"Yeah, I am because of you." Jax said with another smile. 

 

Lamar nodded with a smile.    
  
\- “What would ya like to do now?” Lamar asked 

 

"I'm not really sure." Jax said, laughing a little after. He noticed that it's afternoon now. "We have time before we hang out tonight with Tate and Franklin. We could watch a movie." he said, smiling again. 

 

Lamar nodded at that.    
  
\- “Sounds good, ya can pick the movie.” Lamar smiled. 

 

"Ok." Jax said, getting up. 

 

He opened the cabinet under the tv and started looking through all the movies. He picked one up with a small smirk. He puts the movie in and pushes the play button. The movie that's playing is one of Jax's favorites. It's a classic white girl movie. The movie is called 'Mean Girls'. But, Jax always found it hilarious tho. 

 

It was playing as Jax went into the kitchen. He grabs a diet coke soda from the fridge then, walked back. He sat down, next to Lamar, watching the movie as he drank the soda, happily. 

 

Lamar frowns a bit at the movie title. He wasn't much into these kind of movies but, he wanted to watch it with Jax anyway. 

 

Jax noticed that as he leans back on the couch. "Sorry, I usually watch these kinds of movies with Tate." he said 

 

Lamar chuckled.    
  
\- “It's okay.” he smiled and wrapped his arm around him. 

 

Jax smiled, drinking his soda as he watches the movie, his eyes on the screen. He also snuggles up against Lamar's shoulder. 

 

Lamar followed the movie lazily, keeping his eyes on Jax, now and then. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - Sex, Nicknames, Relaxing, and Blushing ♡

_Jax smiled, drinking his soda as he watches the movie, his eyes on the screen. He also snuggles up against Lamar's shoulder._

 

_Lamar followed the movie lazily, keeping his eyes on Jax, now and then._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_An hour later -_

 

Jax laughed sometimes at the movie. It was over now. All Jax's soda was gone. He smiles at Lamar. 

 

Lamar had used his time with kissing Jax's neck and ears, sweetly. 

 

Jax puts the empty soda can on the table near them. He sits in Lamar's lap, leg on each side. He smirks at Lamar as he kisses him on the lips. 

 

Lamar kissed him back with a smirk and placed his hands on Jax's hips. 

 

Jax pulled back from the kiss then, he gets up, still smirking. He goes into his room, hoping Lamar would follow him. He closed the curtains and took off his clothes except for his boxers. The room was slightly cold and dark now, which he liked. 

 

Lamar licked his lips and followed him. He noticed Jax had already dimmed the room. 

 

Jax walked over to him and pulls Lamar closer. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around his (Jax's) middle, noticing most of his clothes are gone. 

 

Jax had a smirk as he said something into Lamar's ear. "I'II let you be top this time, my love~" 

 

Lamar smirked, caressing his sides.   
  
\- “A'ight~” Lamar murmured and began to kiss Jax's neck. 

 

Jax lets him with another smirk now. 

 

Lamar sucks a dark hickey on Jax's neck before pushing him on the bed. He was confident about fucking Jax, he had done anal before. 

 

Jax looked up at him, smirking. "Take off your clothes, love~" 

 

Lamar smirked again and nodded. He began to strip his clothes off. When he was done, he looked over at Jax.   
  
\- “Ya too, ‘love’.” Lamar smirks. 

 

Jax almost laughed. He smirks again, taking off his boxers. He throws the clothing on the ground after too. He reaches into the nightstand drawer and grabs a bottle of lube. He gave it to Lamar then, he turns around onto his hands and knees. 

 

Lamar took a moment to palm Jax's round ass, squeezing and slapping it gently.   
  
\- “Damn.. Fine ass!” Lamar smirked and spurted some lube on his fingers. He licked his lips and then pushed one of his fingers in, soon after it another. He curled his fingers inside of him, slowly and teasingly. 

 

Jax held his laughter in as he blushed. He smirked as he moaned softly too. 

 

"Lamar, love, don't tease me~" he said, almost laughing. 

 

Lamar smirked back to him.   
  
\- “Why not? Ah' just wanna' get to know your beautiful ass~” Lamar chuckled, spreading him a bit more before pulling out. He began to stroke his own cock hard.   
  
\- “Wanna’ use condoms or will we go without?” Lamar asked with a smirk. 

 

"Use a condom please. I don't really want to spend my time getting the cum out after we're done." Jax said, with his smirk. He also laughs a little bit at the end. 

 

He also turned around, laying on his back. 

 

Lamar laughed a bit too, looking for a condom and soon finding it. He wore it onto his erection and lubed his dick. He put the bottle of lube down, then spreading Jax's cheeks while rubbing the tip of his erection against his entrance. 

 

Jax just smirked again as he looked up at his lover, licking his lips. 

 

Lamar smirked and began to push his erection inside him. He went halfway first, sighing at the sensation. 

 

Jax lets a moan out of his mouth. 

 

Lamar swallowed and pulled out, just to thrust now fully into him. He did that couple times before he began to thrust into him more confidently, with steady pace. 

 

Jax moaned again. "Lamar~" he said then, he wraps his legs around Lamar. 

 

Lamar grunted softly, liking the feeling inside Jax. He thrusted faster, taking Jax's dick in his hand and started pumping him. 

 

Jax arched his back as he moans again. Then, he pulled Lamar down slightly and kissed his lips. 

 

Lamar moaned softly and kissed him back, thrusting even more into him. He circled the tip of Jax's erection with his thumb. 

 

Jax moans into Lamar's mouth, he smirks against his lips too. 

 

Lamar pumped him faster while pounding into him. 

 

Jax moans a little more as he grabs the bed sheets on each side of him. He was also close. 

 

Lamar pulled from the kiss. He began hungrily to suck and nip Jax's neck. He panted, thrusting and pumping faster. 

 

Jax came on Lamar's stomach with another moan. 

 

Lamar lost his rhythm and came right after Jax's, soon stopping his thrusts. He caught his breath, leaning his forehead against the crook of his (Jax's) neck. 

 

Jax smiled, touching Lamar's shoulder in circles with two of his fingers. 

 

Lamar pulled out and threw the condom in the trash can. He then laid next to Jax, pulling him in his embrace. 

 

Jax had a smile as he snuggled up against him, his face in Lamar's neck. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arm around him, smiling tiredly. 

 

Jax smiles more. He closed his eyes for a second to rest. 

 

Lamar laid his head down and stared at the ceiling. 

 

'I love you.' Jax thought but, he didn't say it out loud. Because he remembered in the past, he said it to someone and meant it but, then they left him for someone else. He'll wait until he loves Lamar even more and then, he will say it. 

 

Lamar stroked Jax's hair lazily, clearing his mind from the afterglow. 

 

Jax was still smiling as he wrapped his arms around Lamar. 

 

Lamar looked at him with a smile. 

 

Jax kisses him on the lips again. 

 

Lamar kissed him back with a smirk.   
  
\- “So how was it?” Lamar asked 

 

"Amazing, my love." Jax said to him. He smiled as he slightly blushes tho too. 

 

Lamar brushed Jax's cheek with his hand and smiled with a nod.   
  
\- “Ah’ think the same, ‘my love’.” Lamar murmured, smiling more when he said that. 

 

Jax gave him a playful glare like Lamar gave him earlier. "Come on, you don't have to copy me. Think of a better, cute nickname for me." he said, smirking. 

 

Lamar smirked with a chuckle.   
  
\- “Fine then, but it ain't easy!” he protested. 

 

"Try, love." Jax said to him with a slight smirk.  

 

Lamar huffed.   
  
\- “Well, Ah' can't call ya a doll or babe, that doesn't really suit ya.. Then again, Ah'm not makin' any oversweet Aussie nicknames either.. Damn ya made this hard, sweetie..” Lamar groaned. 

 

Jax laughed into the pillow. He couldn't help it. 

 

\- “What? Am Ah' funny huh? Nah, this ain't funny, bunny!” Lamar frowned but, smirked again. 

 

"Bunny? I've got something better." Jax also said, deciding to help Lamar out. He sits up and was doing what he did in the shower earlier. He puts his hands up in fists like kitty paws. Then, he tilts his head to the side with adorable eyes and a smile. "Nya~ Lamar~" he also said to him. 

 

Lamar frowned a bit more, looking at him.   
  
\- “Kitty, kitten? What? Ah' don't care, that's still adorable.” Lamar laughed. 

 

Jax didn't like Lamar's frown or laughing at him. If he was a cat, his ears would have drop down in sadness. "But, I like cats and kittens..am I not cute enough for you..?" he asked him. Jax got a sad look as he blushed in embarrassment. And he doesn't get embarrassed easily. 

 

Lamar noticed Jax's embarrassment and he stopped laughing. Instead he smirks and pulled Jax close to him.   
  
\- “Jax.. Don't be silly, ya are super cute, adorable, really~” he whispered and stroked his hair. 

 

Jax got hope in his eyes. "Really?" He was happy as he smiles and snuggles on Lamar's neck again. 

 

Lamar smiled.   
  
\- “Yeah, kitty~” 

 

Jax smiled more with a small blush. He wraps his arms around Lamar again. 

 

'He's really warm and smells good.' Jax thought 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Jax too, enjoying his presence. 

 

Jax smirked now. He said something into Lamar's ear again. "I want my turn tonight~ After we come back from hanging out with our friends." 

 

Lamar blushed madly, his breath hitching. He gulped.   
  
\- “O-ok..” he said with a nervous smirk. 

 

Jax still had his smirk as he kisses Lamar's lips again. 

 

Lamar smiled and hummed in the kiss. 

 

Jax also smiled back into the kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds, still smiling again. 

 

Lamar's face was still red, he looked at Jax with a smile. 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Finding Out, Meeting Each Other, & Slight Bromance

_ Lamar smiled and hummed in the kiss.  _

 

_ Jax also smiled back into the kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds, still smiling again.  _

 

_ Lamar's face was still red, he looked at Jax with a smile.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jax still had a smile. He has been ignoring the pain in his ass. "I'm gonna take a shower, Lamar. Be right back." Jax got up after saying that, he quickly walked into the bathroom near his room. He wasn't walking properly tho. 

 

Lamar felt slightly bad watching Jax getting in the bathroom. He decided to dress up, they'd be going soon out anyway. 

 

Jax closed the door, locking it too. He opens the bathroom drawer and reaches in. He grabs a small tube of something. It's cream to help pain in the ass. He had another tube of it in the bedroom too. He opened it, putting some on two of his fingers. 

 

He puts his fingers inside himself, rubbing around his hole. He slightly hisses because it hurts and burns a little. He took his fingers out and closes the tube. He puts it back and closes the drawer. 

 

After that, Jax gets into the shower, turning it on with warm water. 

 

Lamar was now wearing all of his clothes expect his hoodie and cap, he had his black tank top on. He laid down on the bed, on his back. 

 

Jax touched his lower back. It hurted for a minute then, the pain was gone because of the cream. He cleans himself off with cherry soap. He loves the scent of cherries. He also washes his hair with cherry and cream shampoo again. 

 

After all the soap is gone, he turns off the water and gets out of the shower. He dries himself off with a towel then, wraps it around his waist. 

 

He walked out, into the bedroom, walking a little better but, still not completely properly. 

 

Lamar looked at him with a small smile.    
  
\- “Any better?” he asked quietly. 

 

Jax nods his head and kisses him. 

 

He dries his hair then, he puts the towel in the dirty clothes bin. He grabs some clothes from the dresser drawer. He got dressed. 

 

He is wearing a black tank top, a black unzipped jacket over it with dark gray jeans and white socks. He decided not to put on his boots until they leave. He also dressed a little warmly because it's getting cold out lately. 

 

Lamar looked at him getting dressed, rocking his foot on the bed while waiting. 

 

Jax smiles at him again. "I'm gonna call Tate so, he can come here and you can meet him before we all leave. You want Franklin to meet us here or at the bar?" 

 

Lamar nodded.   
  
\- “Ah’ can call Frank to come here if that's okay.” Lamar said 

 

"Go ahead, love. I'II call Tate. Be right back." Jax said to him with a smile then, he left the room. 

 

Lamar took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Franklin's number.    
  
\- “Yo Frank! Get your ass here at Jax's house. Me, him, and Tate will be waitin' for ya till we go to the bar.”    
  
\- “A'ight dawg, just gimme' a minute.”    
  
\- “Sure, homie.” 

 

Jax took his phone from the kitchen counter. He forgot it there. He called his best friend, Tate. 

 

"Hey Tate, come to my house. There's two guys that I want you to meet." Jax also said into the phone, smiling more. 

 

"Ok, I'II be there in a few minutes." Tate said then, hangs up. 

 

Jax puts his phone in his pocket. He goes back into the room. He is leaning against the doorway with another smile. 

 

"Tate will be here in a few minutes. Wanna wait in the living room?" he asked him. 

 

Lamar got up from the bed. He had finished the call with Frank already.    
  
\- “Sure.” Lamar said, with a smile. 

 

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ A few minutes later -  _

 

Franklin left his green motorcycle at the yard. He looked at the house with curiosity while he took off his helmet and placed it on his vehicle.    
  
\- “Man, that must be expensive..” Franklin mumbled and walked to the door, knocking. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jax and Lamar were watching tv. They were also cuddling when someone knocked on the door. 

 

"My love, can you get the door?" Jax asked him. 

  
  
Lamar shrugged with a smile and got up. He had told Franklin the address where to head.    
  
He noticed Franklin's silhouette and opened the door.    
  
\- “Wassup, homie!” Lamar smiled and greeted Franklin. Frank did the same to Lamar, noticing the dark hickey on his (Lamar's) neck. 

 

\- “Dayum Lamar, ya got laid somewhere?” Franklin smirked while Lamar blushed.    
  
\- “Shut up, but yeah, c'mon in!” Lamar smirked and let Franklin in the house. Franklin noticed Jax on the couch.    
  
\- “Sup. Ya Jax or Tate?” Franklin asked with a smile. He noticed Jax having hickeys too. Franklin's eyes widened.    
  
\- “Hold up.. What?! Ya two are fuckin' each other?!” he asked, looking back and forth between Lamar and Jax. 

 

Jax laughed at Franklin's reaction. "Well, Lamar fucked me earlier so yeah, we're lovers." After saying that, he looked at Lamar. "Ain't that right, my love~?" he said to Lamar with a smirk. 

 

Both Lamar and Franklin went all red by that. Franklin glared at Lamar in disbelief, stammering.    
  
\- “W-WHAT?! ..Fine, Ah' should've known that was comin'.” Franklin rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair.    
  
\- “So, nice to meet ya, uhm-”    
  
\- “He's Jax.” Lamar murmured, leaning against the couch, behind Jax. He kissed Jax's head. Franklin rolled his eyes again.    
  
\- “Yeah, Jax. Nice to meet ya.” Franklin said, with a smile. 

 

Jax smiled again. "Nice to meet you too." 

 

Then, he heard a knock on the door. Jax knew that it was Tate. "Come in! It's open!" he said, loud and happy. 

 

Tate walked in, closing the door behind him too. "Sorry that I'm late, Jax." he said 

 

Tate is wearing a dark gray tank top with black jeans, a dark red plaid shirt tied around his waist and dark gray timb boots. He also had on a necklace and black glasses. 

 

Jax got up with a big smile on his face. He happily ran over to him. 

 

"Tate! :D" Jax said back to him. 

 

He wraps his arms tightly around Tate as he puts his forehead on Tate's forehead. Tate nearly laughed as he hugs back. 

 

"Miss me? We've only been apart for three days." Tate said, also smiling. 

 

"I don't care, Tate. I missed you but, you're here now." 

 

"Yes, I am." 

 

It was like a bromance scene out of a tv show. 

 

The dark-skinned guy with long black hair, Tate smiled back with Jax in his arms. 

 

Lamar and Franklin looked at each other while Jax and Tate were hugging, sharing a lovely scene. They frowned a bit and then, just shrugged. 

 

Tate blushed, slightly pushing Jax away, realizing there was other guys around and noticed their uncomfortableness. Jax just laughs a little, letting go, and instead he grabs Tate's hand, pulling him over to them. 

 

"Lamar, Franklin, this is my best friend, Tate." Jax said to them. 

 

"Hey." Tate said 

 

Both Lamar and Franklin waved their hands to Tate.    
  
\- “Hey.” they said almost at the same time. 

 

Jax sat on the couch near Lamar. He kisses Lamar's cheek with another smile. Tate smiles again at that. He was still standing there. He looked at Franklin for a few seconds then, looks away, back at Jax. 

 

Franklin looked at all three of them, fiddling his thumbs. 

 

"Are we going or not?" Tate asked 

 

Jax nods his head. He gets up and goes outside with Tate. 

 

Lamar and Franklin got up too, following them. Franklin nudged Lamar's shoulder.    
  
\- “Man, is this the one ya talked about?”  Franklin frowned, Lamar blushed, nodding.    
  
\- “Dayum, mah gaydar's good.” Franklin smirked. 

 

Tate heard Franklin and laughed with a small smirk. Jax was in his car already, he's waiting for Lamar and Tate. 

 

Lamar got in Jax's car, watching when Franklin got onto his bike. 

 

Tate got into Jax's car in the back. Jax starts driving to the bar. 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Guys Night Out and Kisses

_ Tate heard Franklin and laughed with a small smirk. Jax was in his car already, he's waiting for Lamar and Tate.  _

 

_ Lamar got in Jax's car, watching when Franklin got onto his bike.  _

 

_ Tate got into Jax's car in the back. Jax starts driving to the bar.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They get there and went inside. 

 

Franklin followed Jax's car and left his bike next to it. He got in the bar after them, staying in the group. 

 

Jax and Tate both got a beer. They started drinking, both smiling again. 

 

Franklin and Lamar got beers too. They sat down at the bar desk, Franklin looking around, Lamar looking at Jax. 

 

Jax and Tate were standing, talking to each other. Jax was almost finished with his beer. Tate's beer was only half empty. Jax also looked at Lamar as he smiled. 

 

Tate had been staring at Franklin. He looked away before Franklin noticed tho. 

 

He looks out the window, at the almost dark sky. 

 

Jax noticed the staring as he smiles. 

 

'Someone's got a crush on Frank.' Jax thought to himself with that smile. 

  
  
Franklin was mostly looking for a nightcap, ladies. His glance did go to Tate's couple times, but he wasn't thinking about it that much. He was still processing Lamar and Jax in the back of his mind. He and Lamar had finished their beers, ordering new ones.    
  
Lamar ordered another beer for Jax too. 

 

Jax started drinking the new beer that Lamar got him. He had finished the other one. 

 

Tate finished his beer too. He ordered another one from the female bartender. He starts drinking it as he sits on the bar near Lamar and Franklin, he doesn't sit in one of the chairs. Jax was still standing in front of him. 

 

The female bartender walked over to them, looking at Tate. "Sir, you can't sit there..." she started saying but, blushes when Tate looked at her. 

 

"Sorry, I'II get off." Tate said, starting to get up but, she stopped him. 

 

"No, no, it's fine, you can stay there. I'm sure that my boss won't mind." she said, blushing more. 

 

She quickly left. 

 

Tate sat back down. "Ok then." 

 

Jax smirked at that. "Another girl has fallen for you, Tate. I can't blame her tho, with your fine ass." he said, jokingly with that smirk. 

 

Tate looked at Jax. “Oh, shut up, we both know that you're more attractive than me." he said to him. 

 

"Fucking hell, you're such a liar. You're attractive too." 

 

Tate just smirks too. Then, he laughed again. 

 

Jax smiled again at that. 

 

Lamar and Franklin followed their chatter with chuckles. 

 

Jax and Tate heard them. Both of them smiled more. 

 

Jax sat down near Lamar. 

 

Franklin smiled, looking at Tate for a few seconds, enough to wake attention though. He looked away quickly, feeling it a little harder to be chill with them. Lamar didn't notice his change of mood though, he got closer to Jax with a smirk and kissed him on the lips. 

 

Jax grabs Lamar's face, kissing him back. He deepened the kiss too. 

 

Lamar kissed him back hungrily, his hands lowering to squeeze his ass.    
  
\- “Damn, Lamar..” Franklin mumbled, tapping his fingers against the counter. He glanced shortly up at Tate before looking at his fingers. 

 

Tate kept noticing Franklin's stares. 

 

Jax smirked against Lamar's lips. 

 

Lamar pulled away, taking Jax's lower lip between his teeth.    
  
Franklin sighed, finishing his beer and walking on the other side of the bar to use the bathroom. He took a leak, after that washing his hands and face, leaning against the counter while looking himself in the mirror. 

 

Tate had finished his beer and threw the empty bottle away. He slightly followed Franklin, looking at him then, he decided not to talk to him instead he walked back. 

 

He ordered another beer, opening it. He saw Jax still kissing Lamar. Tate had a slight smirk now. He drinks his new beer. 

 

'What the fuck was I doing? Franklin probably doesn't like guys. He probably hasn't been with them ethier.' Tate thought to himself. 

 

Franklin dried his face with a paper towel, sighing. Maybe he just felt lonely, or horny, or both, but Tate's presence made him nervous. Seeing Lamar happy and careless with Jax made him think a lot, ladies didn't stay with Frank for long either. But, he had never thought about being with guys, it was.. Nerving.    
  
Franklin gulped and shook his head. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom, walking back to Lamar, Jax, and Tate.    
  
\- “Oh c'mon, get a room you two.” Franklin huffed. 

 

He whistled to the bartender. He ordered tequila shots. 

 

Jax pulled away from Lamar for a second. He panted then, said something. "Oh, don't worry, we will later tonight~" Jax said with another smirk. 

 

Lamar chuckled with a smirk and kissed Jax's neck.    
  
Franklin had two shots of tequila in front of him. He glanced at Tate.    
  
\- “Well, ya want' one or will Ah' get wasted mahself?” he asked with a half-smirk. 

 

Tate was already almost drunk. And getting drunk always made him very flirtatious. He smirked at him, getting closer to Franklin. He took a shot, drinking all the way down. He puts the empty shot glass down onto the bar. He smirks more at Franklin as he licks his lips slightly. 

 

Franklin smirked a bit at Tate's attitude, taking his tequila in his hand. He took the shot placing the empty glass on the desk, he sighed longingly, letting the alcohol hit him. His eyes looked into Tate's, lazily. 

 

Jax said something into Lamar's ear. "I think they like each other. I know Tate's definitely got a thing for him. I won't be surprise if Franklin does too. They won't stop staring at each other." he whispered to him, smirking. 

 

Lamar spun them around for a second so he could see Tate and Frank while he placed kisses on Jax's neck. He was drunk enough not to care if Franklin would come out of his closet.    
  
\- “Uh huh~” Lamar smirked and pulled away to look at Jax.    
  
\- “But, Ah' still got the jackpot~” he smirks again, looking at him. 

 

Jax smirks at that, letting Lamar kiss him and his neck. 

  
  
Franklin chuckled, looking away for a moment from Tate.    
  
\- “Man, Ah' dunno if mah dick hasn't been beaten enough, but.. Ya are enough to make me horny as shit tonight.” Franklin smirked to Tate. 

 

Tate smirked even more, getting closer to Franklin. He spins him around and pins him against the bar. Franklin's back was against it. He had his hands on each side of Frank. 

 

"Really~? I wouldn't mind having some fun with you either~" Tate said into Franklin's ear, flirtatiously and still smirking. 

 

Franklin's breath hitched, feeling the heat rushing to his southern regions. He licked his lips, smirking and looking up at Tate.    
  
\- “Cool.” he said, smirking. 

 

Tate got even closer to him and kisses Franklin's lips, liking the taste. 

 

Franklin didn't flinch when Tate's lips met his lips. His hands were behind him, on the counter while he began to kiss Tate back, tasting him as well. The tequila did its tricks for him, he wasn't holding back. 

 

Tate had a smirk as he deepens the kiss, putting his tongue in Franklin's mouth. 

 

Franklin's breath hitched, he fought for the dominance of the kiss, exploring Tate's mouth and tangling his tongue with Tate's. 

 

Tate kept kissing, making the kiss hot as he rubs his leg against Franklin's clothed dick. 

 

Franklin gasped and shuddered at the sensation, grinding against his (Tate's) leg like a heated dog. 

 

Tate smirks even more. He pulled away from the kiss. "Want to come back to my house~?" he asked him, even tho he already knew the answer. 

 

Franklin breathed heavily, smirking again.    
  
\- “Sure~” Franklin murmured huskily. 

 

Lamar groped Jax's ass and sides while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

 

Jax smiled at that. "My love~" he said then, smirked at Lamar. 

 

Jax got up, pulling Lamar with him. 

 

He walked over to them. 

 

"Come on, Tate, I'II drive you home. I'm guessing Franklin is coming too?" Jax asked, smirking again. 

 

Tate nods his head. Him and Jax went outside. 

 

Lamar smirked to Franklin.   
  
\- “Oh, so ya hooked up with a guy too?” Lamar snickered.    
  
\- “Oh fuck ya nigga, Ah' just want to have some good time..” Franklin slurred. They got outside from the bar. 

 

Tate made Franklin get into the back seat of Jax's car. He got on Franklin's motorcycle, considering he was still sober enough to drive. 

 

Lamar got in Jax's car. 

 

Tate started driving to his apartment with Jax following behind him. 

 


	15. Chapter 15 - Nice Sex ♡

_Tate made Franklin get into the back seat of Jax's car. He got on Franklin's motorcycle, considering he was still sober enough to drive._

 

_Lamar got in Jax's car._

 

_Tate started driving to his house with Jax following behind him._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar had his hand on Jax's thigh, squeezing it. 

 

Jax smiles at that. 

 

They got to Tate's house. 

 

Tate stopped the motorcycle near there and Franklin got out of the car. Him and Tate went upstairs. Jax drives away towards his house. 

 

Franklin followed Tate. 

 

Tate pulled him inside and closed the door, locking it too. He pushed Franklin against the wall and kissed him again. Tate's cat, Luna is asleep on the couch. 

 

Franklin grabbed Tate's ass, pulling him against himself while kissing Tate. 

 

It took Tate a lot to resist the urge to fuck Franklin against the wall right here and now. He pulls away from the kiss. They took their shoes and socks off. Tate took his plaid shirt off too, throwing it on the ground. He grabs Franklin's hand, pulling him into his room. 

 

He pushed Franklin onto the bed, on his back. 

 

Tate had another smirk as he got on top of him. He took his own shirt off. He also took off his necklace, putting it on the nightstand. 

 

Franklin chuckled a bit, enjoying Tate in a hurry.   
  
\- “Heh, looks like ya enjoy dominance, cutie~”   

 

Tate smirked at him. "Yeah~ Now, why don't ya take your clothes off~" He got off him too.  

 

\- “Mh-hm~” Franklin smirked and nodded, unbuckling his belt while giving Tate a look. He licked his lips and threw his jeans down. He took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him now only with his boxers. 

 

Tate smirks, taking off his jeans and boxers. He throws both on the ground. 

 

He leaned down and started kissing Franklin everywhere. He kisses Franklin's neck, shoulder, collarbone, chest, and stomach. 

 

Franklin sighed at the sensations. His hands snaked to caress Tate's sides. 

 

Tate pulled Franklin's boxers down and off, throwing the piece of clothing on the floor too. 

 

He reaches into the nightstand drawer and grabs the bottle of lube, opening it. He puts some on his fingers. He puts the bottle down on the bed. He starts rubbing the outside of Franklin's hole. 

 

Franklin flinched at first to the cold and oversensitive feeling. However his gasps became more heavier and aroused after a few moments. He looked down at Tate.   
  
\- “C'mon..put those in already..” Franklin hissed. 

 

Tate tilted his head to the side, smirking. "Someone's impatient." he said, teasely. He puts two of his fingers in, fingering him open now, spreading his hole inside. 

 

Franklin huffed at that, but his expression changed immediately when Tate pushed his fingers in. Franklin let a gasp and soft moan out, throwing his head back. The pressuring feeling was still uncomfortable, but he didn't want it to stop. 

 

After a few seconds, Tate pulls his fingers out. He reaches into the drawer and grabs a condom. He opens it and puts the condom on. He also lubed his dick. He puts his slightly hard erection near Franklin's entrance. Then, he slowly pushed inside, halfway in. 

 

Franklin let a pained moan out, arching his back a bit. He squinted, steadying his breaths and trying to get over the pain. 

 

Tate noticed that. He went in and out of him, only halfway, in a slow pace until Franklin got use to it and wanted more. 

 

Franklin began to adjust, he closed his eyes and relaxed a bit. He looked at Tate with half-lidded eyes, panting.   
  
\- “..Ah~” Franklin sighed with a small smirk. 

 

Tate started thrusting into him in a medium pace now. 

 

Franklin let some soft moans out, panting and focusing on the feeling. 

 

Tate kept that pace going as he went a little harder and deeper inside him. 

 

Franklin was beginning to lose himself, he snaked his hand to stroke his own shaft. 

 

Tate thrusted more into him, he hits Franklin's prostate. 

 

Franklin let out a louder moan, stroking himself faster.   
  
\- “Ah'm so close..!” 

 

Tate's thrusts were faster now. He rolled his head back in pleasure as he moaned out. 

 

Franklin panted, his breath shaky. He pumped himself faster and soon arched his back, cumming on his chest, gasping. 

 

Tate came into the condom. He almost collapsed onto Franklin but, caught himself, holding his body up with his hands on the bed. He smiles down at him. 

 

Franklin was catching his breath, smiling tiredly to him. 

 

Tate pulled out of him. He took off the condom, he also ties it. He throws it away in the trash can near the bottom of the bed. He lays down next to Franklin, also smiling tiredly. 

 

He pulls a blanket up, halfway over them. He gets closer to Frank and slightly kisses his (Franklin's) neck. 

 

Franklin sighed softly and stayed close to Tate. 

 

Tate smiled, snuggling against him. 

 

Franklin smiled a bit back to him. 

 

Tate smiles a little bit more, closing his eyes, slightly resting. 

 


	16. Chapter 16 - Made Love To You ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - This chapter is gonna be really Smutty ;) Tho it's also gonna be loving ♡ I hope you all enjoy reading it :)

_Jax drives away towards his house._

 

Jax was still driving. In a few minutes, he gets back to his house in Vinewood Hills. He stops the car then, he gets out. 

 

Lamar got out of the car too, stretching himself. 

 

Lamar walks inside first, Jax behind him. Jax walked in, closing the door behind himself. 

 

Lamar stayed there, hearing Jax, watching over his shoulder. 

 

Jax looked at him, slowly taking his own jacket off, lost in a slight thought. “You want this?” he asked Lamar. He wanted to make sure before he did anything. 

 

Lamar turned around, swallowing. He was tense by arousal already.  
  
\- “Y-yeah.” he cleared his throat. 

 

Jax stared at Lamar. He licked his lips then, walked over to him. He pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Lamar. He kisses Lamar on the lips. It was a hot yet sweet and passionate kiss. 

 

Lamar moaned softly against his lips. He wrapped his arms around Jax’s waist. 

 

Jax was kissing him more as he deepened it, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth. He backed them up into the kitchen counter. Lamar's back against it. Jax smirks, putting his hand in the shirt that Lamar is wearing, his two fingers touching down Lamar's spine and skin there. 

 

Jax also grabs Lamar's ass with his other hand. He couldn't help it as he is a slightly perverted being. Lamar's ass is just so good to look at and great to touch. So round and touchable. 

 

Lamar moaned again, his breath heavied by the tension. He was already semi-hard, just waiting for Jax to do anything he wanted to him. 

 

Jax had a slight smirk against Lamar's lips. He started grinding on him, their clothed shafts rubbing on each other, like last time. The fraction felt so good on his slight hard-on. As he rubbed, he wraps his tongue around and with Lamar's tongue. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes and tried not to forget kissing Jax back while their crotches were grinded against each other. 

 

Jax pulls back and he pants a little bit. He pulled and lifted Lamar's shirt up, taking it off. Then, he bends him over the kitchen counter. He started kissing, also slightly licking Lamar's back and neck. 

 

Lamar panted and tried to arch against Jax’s touch. He shivered in pleasure, swallowing hardly.  
  
\- “C-C’mon..~” Lamar sighed, getting impatient. 

 

Jax was leaning over him. He got near Lamar's ear. "I let you have your way with me earlier~ Now it's my turn to do the same~" he said to him, in a slight dark and lusty tone of voice. 

 

His eyes were also darkened, tho he tried to calm himself down. 

 

Lamar whined quietly, submitting to him, sighing in need. 

 

Jax grabs Lamar's arm, pulling him away from there and into his bedroom. He was tempted to fuck him on the counter but, he didn't want to take him there. He wants this to be slightly special, considering it's Lamar's first time with a guy. 

 

They closed the bedroom door. Jax walks over. He was leaning down, kissing Lamar's collarbone as they were still standing. He started to unzip Lamar's jeans, he lets the clothing drop to the floor. Lamar was only in his boxers now. He takes off his own shirt, throwing it on the ground too. 

 

Jax pushed Lamar onto the bed, on his back. He gets on top of Lamar, he's smirking down at him now. 

 

Lamar blushed slightly, he swallowed hardly again. He was getting slightly nervous, but he really wanted this. 

 

Jax kissed Lamar's lips again then, whispered in Lamar's ear. "You're mine tonight~ My love~" he said, a little lusty again. He just wanted to say this to his lover because that night, he isn't gonna talk dirty. He just wants to kiss, touch, and fuck Lamar. 

 

Lamar shuddered, touching Jax’s side, gently.   
  
\- “A-Ah’m ready..” he whispered back. 

 

Jax looked at him, smiling at that. He started touching him. He also peppered kisses down Lamar's body, his stomach, chest, right hip, thighs, everywhere. 

 

Lamar squirmed under him, staring at the ceiling.  
  
\- “J-Jax~” he sighed. 

 

"L~" Jax touches Lamar's nipples, rubbing them in circles with his fingers. Then, he puts his lips on one, the right nipple, licking it. He still keeps his finger on the other, left one too. 

 

Lamar tensed, a moan escaping him. He didn’t know his nipples were so sensitive. He squirmed more. 

 

Jax liked how sensitive Lamar is. He kissed Lamar's neck, in the sensitive part, leaving a dark mark there. 

 

Lamar let a strangled moan out, tilting his head to give Jax some more space. 

 

Jax kept kissing the skin for a few more seconds then, was pulling away. He unzips his own jeans, taking that clothing and his boxers both off. 

 

'Lamar is finally under me.' Jax thought with another smirk. 

 

He started to pull Lamar's boxers down, taking them off too. 

 

Lamar tensed slightly more, looking at Jax. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, prep himself mentally for this.  
  
\- “B-Be gentle..” he said quietly, embarrassed about it. 

 

Jax looks at Lamar again. He gave him a gentle, loving smile. He puts his forehead against Lamar's, looking into his eyes. "I will, don't worry, I'd never hurt you, Lamar." he also said to him, in a kind voice. 

 

But, he wasn't just gonna push in him now. He wasn't finished with everything that he wanted to do to Lamar tonight. 

 

Lamar smiled a bit back to him. He sighed and waited for what Jax still had for him. 

 

They were both naked now, which Jax also likes. He stares at Lamar's body, everywhere. Lamar was flustered, his face a darkened blush. His lips swollen from kissing and he had slight panting going on before. 

 

Sure that Jax thought it was some fun to be Lamar's little sub bottom but, him being top? He couldn't wait to be inside Lamar. He resist the urge to lick his lips again. The way Lamar is looking right now. Well, it was a sight to behold. 

 

Lamar’s dick twitched by all the foreplay, he panted. 

 

Jax leaned down, laying on his stomach. He kissed Lamar's right thigh again, tho this time in the inner part of it. He puts Lamar's legs over his shoulders. Then, he spreads Lamar a little, his entrance showing. He got close, opening his mouth. He sticks his long, warm tongue in. He licks around, he made it wet inside with his saliva. He kept licking in Lamar's unexperienced hole. 

 

Lamar yelped and gasped by the sudden odd but sensitive feeling. He arched his back, his face blushed by lust and embarrassment.  
  
\- “T-that’s nasty..~” he complained though his voice said otherwise. 

 

Jax touched Lamar's upper thigh. He pulls out after a few more seconds. He licks his lips again, smirking. "Your voice says otherwise~ I couldn't resist the temptation of knowing what you'd do~" 

 

Lamar covered his face, panting. He squirmed slightly and his erection had started leaking. 

 

Jax was leaned over again, he licked Lamar's hardening shaft. He started stroking him too, rubbing it, up and down. He also touches the head of it. 

 

Lamar moaned, trying to buck his hips against Jax’s hand. 

 

Jax just smirked, putting his mouth onto Lamar's dick. He puts it down his throat. He licks and sucks it. Then, he was bobbing his head, up and down. 

 

Lamar arched his back, inhaling sharply.  
  
\- “Jax~” he panted. 

 

Jax liked Lamar saying his name in a breathless voice. He lets out a moan against the shaft as he sucked more. He wraps his tongue around it too. 

 

Lamar trembled, letting a moan escape his lips again. He closed his eyes, focusing on getting closer to his climax. 

 

Jax pulls slightly back, swirling that tongue around the tip. He didn't care about his breathing, nor did he gag as he takes Lamar in more. His hot breath was on Lamar's dick as he kept sucking it. 

 

Lamar moaned more, slightly thrusting into his mouth. After a little while, he came without a warning. He moaned breathlessly, trying to catch his breath over the sensual attention. 

 

Jax closes his eyes then, opens them. He pulls away, swallowing the load down. He looks at him again with a slight smirk as he takes a few breaths. 

 

Lamar was catching his breath, recovering from the afterglow. He stared back to Jax. 

 

Jax moved towards the nightstand, opening it. He reached his hand into the drawer. He took a package with a condom in it and a bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer, closing it after. 

 

Lamar was getting nervous again, swallowing. 

 

Jax noticed that. He kisses him again then, pulled back after two seconds. He puts the condom down on the bed, near Lamar. 

 

He opens the bottle, lubing his fingers. Then, he closed the bottle and puts it on the nightstand. 

 

Lamar watched what he was doing, trying to remain calm. 

 

Jax reached over, putting his fingers against Lamar's hole. He was circling there now. 

 

Lamar pushed himself slightly against his fingers, liking the rubbing against his entrance. He shuddered. 

 

Jax stared at Lamar again. He slowly pushes his fingers, two of them in Lamar. He didn't do it deep. He passed the muscle ring, tho not touching the prostate yet. He moves the fingers, in and out, feeling his (Lamar's) tight walls. 

 

Lamar moaned, the uncomfortable pressure surprising him. He tensed slightly. Lamar closed his eyes, trying to relax. 

 

“Relax.” Jax said to Lamar, in a gentle and calming voice.  
  
He was twisting and curling those fingers in there. He fingered, spreading him open. 

 

Lamar was starting to like the feeling of Jax’s fingers. His breaths got heavier again. 

 

Jax pulls those fingers out. Lamar wasn't loose yet but, Jax likes a tight hole anyway.

  
  
He was staring at his lover again now. He smiles at him, gently. He also leans down again, kissing him. He knew what was coming next. After licking and fingering, he deemed him ready for his (Jax's) dick. 

 

Lamar kissed him back, this time eagerly, for now wanting more. 

 

Jax was pulling away from the kiss now. He opened and puts on the condom then, slicking it with lube.

  
  
He grabs Lamar, pulling him closer. He rubbed the head of his dick against the entrance of his lover. He had another slight smirk, spreading Lamar's shaking legs further apart, showing Lamar's hole again. He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. 

  
  
“You ready? I'm gonna push in now.” Jax said to him. 

 

Lamar was getting embarrassed by the position, panting slightly. He swallowed hardly and nodded, wanting Jax in. 

 

Jax had a smile at him. He was still gonna be gentle and slow paced. Because he didn't want to hurt Lamar. 

  
  
He pushes inside him, slowly. His 'lets just say' big dick went in him, only halfway tho, inside Lamar's small and tight hole. 

 

'If this wasn't evidence enough that Lamar hasn't been taken in this way, I don't know what is. He's so tight.' Jax thought to himself. 

 

Lamar arched his back again and moaned quite loudly, due to the pressure and burning. He tried to catch his snapping breath. 

 

Jax puts his forehead on Lamar's forehead again, staring into Lamar's eyes. He waited for Lamar to adjust a little bit more. He wanted to make sure that his lover was slightly comfortable with this. He kissed Lamar on the lips again. 

 

Lamar kisses him back, starting to relax. 

 

Jax went in and out of him, gently. He lovingly kisses Lamar's neck. Jax was also loving the tightness of him, inside Lamar felt so good and warm. 

 

Lamar breathed in the rhythm of Jax’s thrusts, moans leaving him. He began to crave for the feeling of Jax’s dick inside of him. 

 

Jax had another smile. He started thrusting, a little faster, medium paced. 

 

Lamar was beginning to lose control, his attempts to kiss or touch Jax melting away. He remained a moaning and panting mess, the pleasure intensifying in him. 

 

Jax panted, keeping his thrusts even. He also kept Lamar pinned under him. 

 

Lamar tried to arch himself, moaning more when he was kept down. 

 

Jax let go of Lamar, grabbing the bed sheets on each side of his lover. He rolled his head back in pleasure. He also moaned. 

 

“Fuck~ Lamar~” he said 

 

Lamar moaned louder, moaning Jax’s name. He reached down to stroke his hardening shaft. 

 

Jax thrusted harder and deeper in him. 

 

Lamar stroked himself faster, his moans getting higher. He was close. 

 

Jax was all the way inside Lamar now. 

 

Their bodies felt warmth together as their breath was also mixing. 

  
  
Jax hits Lamar's prostate, that sweet spot in him. He thrusts there, over and over. 

 

Lamar couldn’t take it anymore, his body trembled and arched violently when he came. And he came a lot. 

 

Jax lets out another moan as he also came, in the condom. He was leaning over him for a second. 

 

Lamar was catching his breath in pleasure haze, his eyes were half-lidded and he tried hardly to stay awake. 

 

Jax pulled out of him. He takes off the 'now used’ condom. He ties and throws it away. He also cleaned Lamar up with a towel, throwing it on the ground after (it was away from the clothes too).

  
  
Jax smiled at him as he lays next to Lamar. He pulls a blanket over them. Then, he turned his lover over, on his side, facing away with his back against Jax's chest and stomach. 

 

He held him close, wrapping his arms around Lamar's body. He was also spooning Lamar from behind. 

 

Lamar smiled tiredly to him, starting to doze off almost immediately. He had loved this, he loves Jax. 

 

Jax kept his smile. He kissed him again then, rested his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes, also falling asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚣ Longest chapter in this Fanfiction xDD I hope you guys loved it ♡


	17. Chapter 17 - Next Morning

The next morning, Tate wakes up, he saw that Franklin was still sleeping and smiled to himself. 

 

He got up from the bed then, puts on a tank top, boxers, and sweatpants. He puts on his glasses then, he quietly left the room and starts making breakfast in the kitchen for them. It's bacon and eggs, his favorite, tho he hopes Franklin will like it too. 

 

Franklin was slowly waking up, his hangover getting the best of him. He usually survived with a buzzing headache and nausea, but for now it felt like all of his muscles hurt.  
  
He noticed right away that he wasn’t home, but he couldn’t put his mind to where he was. He was trying to hold his nausea, staying still. 

 

Tate's dark gray cat, Luna had wandered around, walking in the room. She gets on the bed, noticing Frank. She didn't recognize him, the human not being familiar to her but, she was still friendly, slightly purring. She was staring at Franklin now. 

 

Franklin looked at the cat in confusion.   
  
\- “What the..” Frank slowly sat up, groaning weakly and holding his buzzing head. 

 

Luna meows at him, softly like a quiet one then, left him alone, leaving the room to find Tate again. 

 

Franklin sighed, he noticed that he was naked. He wondered with which petite he had got in the bed with. Only thing he knew was that he had got far too wasted last night. He got up, getting dressed before heading to the bathroom, mostly to puke and clean himself afterwards. 

 

Tate was slightly humming to himself. He finally finished the food, the breakfast looked delicious, he hoped it tasted good (which it usually does). 

 

He saw Luna near him and smiles, petting Luna's head as she purrs, closing her eyes for a second, happily. 

 

After a while, Franklin was done, and walked around the house to find his missing partner. He saw Tate in the kitchen.  
  
\- “Uhm, hey.” Frank said with a slightly quiet voice. 

 

Tate smiled at him. "Hey, Frank. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smile. 

 

Franklin rubbed his neck.  
  
\- “Yeah, just hungover..” he muttered quietly. 

 

Tate nods his head in understanding to that. He was about to walk over, get close and kiss him. Then, he had a thought. "I suppose you don't remember last night..?" 

 

\- “Uhm, no..” Franklin said, seeming ashamed.  

 

Tate got a little sad tho wasn't surprised, considering how much Franklin drank. This guy was very drunk, no wonder he let him get into his pants. 

 

"I'm Jax's friend. After we met, we went to a bar. Had some beers. You also had tequila shots. Then, we left, back to my place.." Tate said, leaving the rest out, hoping Franklin would get it himself. 

 

Franklin listened to him, slowly realizing.  
  
\- “..WE fucked?” he asked, slightly upset. 

 

"Yeah.." Tate said 

 

'Should I lie and say he was on top? He seems upset already.' he also thought to himself. 

 

\- “Oh fuck..” Franklin cursed under his breath, sitting down.  
  
\- “Damn Frank, ya fuckin’ idiot..” Franklin muttered. 

 

Tate looked at him. "It's not that bad. Besides you were drunk." 

 

Franklin sighed.   
  
\- “Yeah. Sorry man.” Franklin said, truly apologetically to him. 

 

"Why are you sorry?" Tate asked in slight confusion. 

 

\- “Nah Ah’.. Ah’ dunno.. Ah’ just feel like an idiot right now. Must be lookin’ stupid as hell.”  Franklin said 

 

"But, you're not. Sorry that you feel so bad about the fact we had sex.." Tate said to him. 

 

\- “Dude, Ah’ ain’t gay so.. this is confusin’ to me.” Franklin said in slight irritation and embarrassment. 

 

Tate slightly sighed at that. "I ain't ethier. I'm bisexual. There's a difference." He was about to say, 'forget it then' to the sex but, he didn't want to. He had a liking for Frank. 

 

Franklin thought about it but, didn’t say a thing. 

 

Tate was thinking. Jax and Lamar probably had loving sex last night. They also did but, Franklin doesn't even remember it. Tate had gotten slight feelings for Frank after all the kissing, sex, and cuddling. Tate rubbed his neck, a saddened gaze in his eyes. 

 

\- “Ah’m sorry if it hurts ya.” Franklin said, sensing Tate wasn’t feeling much better than him. He sighed, rubbing his face. 

 

"Nah, it's alright. I feel more bad for you. This just makes me feel like I took advantage of you or something." Tate said, feeling bad and sad with slight guilt. 

 

Franklin looked at him.  
  
\- “Don’t worry ’bout it too much.. Ah’ don’t intend to stay mournin’ somethin’ like that..” Frank said to him.   
  
\- “T’was Tate, right? Ya don’t seem too bad of a guy. Before ya make yerself feel more bad, Ah’ forgive ya.” Franklin smiled a bit to him. 

 

Tate listened to him then, gave another smile to Frank. "That's good." he said 

 

Franklin rubbed his neck.  
  
\- “Mhm, Ah’ guess Ah’ should leave. Ah’m prolly disturbin’ your routines now.” Frank chuckled. 

 

"W-wait, I made breakfast for us tho.." Tate said, not wanting Frank to leave yet. 

 

Franklin raised his brows in surprise.  
  
\- “Really?” he asked. He hadn’t really admitted that he was hungry.  
  
\- “If it’s not too much trouble.” he said, with a smile. 

 

Tate smiles again. He puts some bacon and eggs on two plates then, put them on the table. 

 

He quickly feeds Luna her food in a cat bowl. "There you go, Luna. Eat up." he said to her. Luna started eating. 

 

Then, Tate sat down, starting to eat his food. He loved bacon. 

 

Franklin ate his food carefully, so he wouldn’t end up with nausea again. He smiled a bit to Tate, feeling soon a little better when he got some food to his system. 

 

Tate was smiling back. He ate more, soon almost done. 

 

Franklin found his hunger soon and he had finished before Tate.  
  
\- “Thanks, ya made a nice breakfast.” Franklin chuckled. Tate wasn’t bad after all. 

 

Tate still had a smile. "I'm glad that you liked it." he said back to him. 

 

Franklin gave him a longing gaze before looking away. He was thinking.  
  
\- “Ah’d like to hang out with ya. Ah’ dunno how Ah’ feel about ya, but as a friend for now..” Franklin confessed to Tate. 

 

Tate thought about it, giving him another smile. He didn't want to push Frank into a relationship that he wasn't sure about. If Franklin just wanted to be friends then, he didn't mind that. He kept that smile. "Yeah, I'd like that." 

 

Franklin nodded with a smile.  
  
\- “Nice.” he chuckled. 

 

"As a friend, can I have your number?" Tate asked with some sarcasm, being nice with a warm tone of voice. 

 

\- “..Oh, right!” Franklin grinned and took his phone out, first telling his number to Tate before getting his number. 

 

Tate gave him his number also. 

 

Franklin seemed glad how the things turned out.   
  
\- “Ah’ gotta go now, homie. Call me.” he said and got up. 

 

"Ok. Oh, one more thing, me and Jax are having a little party, very small. It's in a week or so. We're greeting Sam back, we haven't seen him in nine months with him being in the army and stuff. You can come if you want, it's gonna be at Jax's house." Tate told him, smiling again. He missed Sam since he is one of his close friends. 

 

\- “Oh, uhm.. Sure, sounds good.” Franklin said with a small smile.  
  
\- “Ah’ guess Ah’ll see ya there.” he said, standing by the door. 

 

Tate was looking at him again. "Yeah. Bye, Franklin. Have a nice day." he said with a smile. 

 

\- “Ya too, Tate.” Franklin said and left. 

 

Tate gets up, walking into the living room. He lays down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. 

 

'Now what am I gonna do today? Maybe start writing that book again? I'm gonna do that.' Tate thought as he smiled again, to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jax was waking up, his eyes opened. He saw a sleeping Lamar, next to him. He smiles at that. He still holds Lamar in his arms. 

 

Lamar stayed asleep, a smile on his face. 

 

Jax was smiling. He kisses Lamar's neck and shoulder. 

 

Lamar let a small noise out in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Jax. 

 

"Morning, Lamar, my love." Jax said to him, with a smile. 

 

Lamar hummed as an answer to him and smiled. 

 

Jax pushed Lamar down, onto his back. He gets on top of him, like last night. The blanket was still over them, covering their lower halfs. He smiled, leaning down and kissing Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar was slightly confused due to his sleepiness, but he didn’t struggle back when he was pushed over. He hummed in the kiss. 

 

Jax pulled back. "How are you feeling?" he asked, with another smile. 

 

Lamar hummed a bit, not noticing his soreness yet.   
  
\- “Ah’ guess Ah’m alright.” he said 

 

Jax had a smile as he kisses Lamar's collarbone. 

 

Lamar smiled a bit at that. 

 

Jax puts his forehead on Lamar's. He was still smiling. "You had fallen asleep last night so, I didn't get to say it then. But, now I can." He stared into Lamar's eyes. "I love you, Lamar." he also said to him. 

 

Lamar blinked his eyes, sighing happily and kissing Jax’s lips.  
  
\- “Ah’ love ya too, Jax.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Jax kissed Lamar's lips again as he smiled more. 

 

Lamar smiles at the kiss and played with Jax’s hair. 

 

Jax slightly pulls away. "My friend, Sam is coming back in a week. I can't wait to see him again." 

 

Lamar nodded and smiled again.   
  
\- “It’s great that ya have friends to wait for.” he hummed. 

 

Jax looked at him. "Yeah. Me and Tate are planning a small party for him. You'll be there, right?" he said with slight sarcasm at the end. Knowing Lamar will come already. 

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “Duh.” he grinned. 

 

Jax playfully hit him. "Oh, shut up." he said with a small grin back. 

 

Lamar rolled his eyes. Then, he tried to tickle Jax. 

 

Jax laughed a little bit. "Don't do that." he said, in between laughs. 

 

Lamar tickled him slightly more before eventually stopping, smiling widely. 

 

Jax kept smiling. He's in a good mood. He keeps cuddling with Lamar. 

 

Lamar didn’t dislike the cuddling either. He smiled again while his eyes were closed. 

 

Jax liked this warmth, intimacy that they have together. They have a great relationship right now. He hopes it stays that way. Jax smiles at him then, he was also closing his eyes for a second, as he rested. 

 


	18. Chapter 18 - New Furry Friend

_ Jax liked this warmth, intimacy that they have together. They have a great relationship right now. He hopes it stays that way. Jax smiles at him then, he was also closing his eyes for a second, as he rested.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Later, they went somewhere else. Tate had asked nicely if Jax could get cat food. Jax didn't mind doing that. Lamar goes with him. 

 

Jax and Lamar were at the pet store for Tate. Lamar was playing and petting the puppies. Jax smiles at that then, looks around. 

 

Lamar cooed to the puppies with a smile. 

 

Jax goes down the aisle for cat stuff. 

 

He noticed something. He saw kittens in a box near the door. He walked up to it. The other kittens were playing and didn't notice him but, one small, dark brown kitten tried to get his attention. The kitten looked at him and did a little meow. 

 

Jax smiled, picking the kitten up into his arms. He pets the kitten as he purrs. 

 

Lamar picked one of the puppies up.    
  
\- “Ah’ bet Chop would love to have a friend someday.” he hummed. 

 

Jax decided he wanted to take this kitten home with him. 

 

Lamar put the puppy down and went to check on Jax.    
  
\- “Oh, ya found a friend?” he asked 

 

"Yeah, he likes me. I'm keeping him." Jax said as he smiled. His friends had pets, Tate has a cat, Sam and Oscar have dogs. Even Lamar has a dog. But, he doesn't have a furry friend yet. Now he will. 

 

Lamar smiled.    
  
\- “Congrats then.” he chuckled. 

 

Jax had a smile. He walked to that aisle again, still holding the kitten. He gets the cat food for Tate, he remembered what brand Luna eats. He also gets a few things for the kitten. Like food, toys, a collar, a bed, and other stuff. 

 

He pays for everything then, quickly filled out and signed a paper to adopt the kitten. The kittens were actually free for adoption today. 

 

Lamar followed Jax and offered to help with the stuff he bought, letting Jax to hold the kitten. 

 

Jax had gladly accepted the help. After everything was done, they walked out of there. 

 

Jax held his kitten while Lamar carries the two bags. They get into the car. 

 

Lamar put the bags in the trunk of the car. 

 

After Lamar got back in, Jax started driving with the kitten in his lap. 

 

Lamar found it a bit funny. He sat on the passenger seat. 

 

"I'm gonna name him 'Joey', like a baby kangaroo." Jax said as he smiles again. 

 

Lamar chuckled again.    
  
\- “Nice.” 

 

Jax was smiling more. He drove to Tate's, giving him the food then, left. He drives to his house. He got there in a few minutes, stopping the car near the garage. 

 

Lamar got out of the car and helped with the rest of the stuff. 

 

Jax gets out too. They all went inside. Lamar puts the bags down on the kitchen counter. Jax had put Joey down on the couch then, puts the stuff away in where he thinks it should be. 

 

Then, he grabs the collar, kneeling down in front of the kitten. He puts the dark gray collar on him. 

 

After that, Jax sat down, Joey gets into his lap, laying down there. Jax just smiled again, petting and stroking the dark fur on the kitten's back. 

 

Joey also started to purr. 

 


	19. Chapter 19 - Flirting Leading Into More Sex ♡

_After that, Jax sat down, Joey gets into his lap, laying down there. Jax just smiled again, petting and stroking the dark fur on the kitten's back._

 

_Joey also started to purr._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar also sat down on the couch, watching the duo. 

 

Jax kept smiling again. 

 

\- “Kitty likes you.” Lamar chuckled. 

 

"Yeah. But, I bet you like me more~" Jax said with a slight smirk at the end. 

 

\- “Of course.” Lamar winked back to him. 

 

Jax smirked at that. "Knock it off or I'II have to flirt to get into your pants again~" he said back to him. 

 

Lamar huffed and blushed, smirking. 

 

Jax just smirks again, leaning in and kissing him. 

 

Lamar kissed him back with a grin. 

 

Jax grabs Lamar's chin and kisses him more, licking Lamar's lower lip to get Lamar to open his mouth. 

 

Lamar let a strangled sound out, opening his mouth, eagerly. 

 

Jax puts the kitten, gently down with his other hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joey run into the bedroom. 

 

Then, Jax deepened the kiss, putting his warm tongue into Lamar's mouth. Their breath was mixing. 

 

Lamar let a soft moan out, kissing Jax eagerly back. 

 

Jax kept kissing, entangling his tongue with Lamar's. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Jax’s neck and pulled him closer. 

 

Jax smiled against Lamar's lips, he pushed him down onto the couch, on his back, still staying on top of Lamar. 

 

Lamar panted slightly, looking up to Jax. 

 

Jax pulls away, slightly panting. When he caught his breath again, he leaned down. "What do you want, my love~?" he asked, into Lamar's ear. 

 

Lamar let another quiet moan out, shuddering.   
  
\- “A-Ah’ want you~” he said, simply. 

 

Jax smirked, he takes off Lamar's shirt, throwing it on the ground then, takes off his own shirt, slowly. He threw that clothing too. 

 

Lamar looked at Jax’s exposed chest, swallowing. 

 

Jax was leaning down. He kissed Lamar's neck and collarbone, leaving dark marks on him. 

 

Lamar moaned at the feeling. 

 

Jax kisses down Lamar's body, all the way to the boxers' strap. He unzips Lamar's jeans, pulling both the pants and boxers down, taking those clothes off Lamar. His lover was now naked. He stared at him with lust and love in his eyes. 

 

Lamar blushed madly, feeling slightly embarrassed. He looked back to Jax. 

 

Jax kissed him for a second then, he takes off the rest of his clothes so that they are both without clothing. 

 

Lamar already spreads his legs. 

 

"Someone wants to get fucked really bad~ You love my dick inside you that much~?" Jax said in a lusty voice, smirking. 

 

Lamar held a moan, swallowing again. He nodded. 

 

Jax stared at him with lust-filled eyes. He covered his dick in his saliva. He grabs Lamar, pushing almost all the way inside him. 

 

Lamar moaned loudly, tensing around him. 

 

Jax kept his pace medium. "I'm gonna fuck you until you're screaming my name~ But, you'd like that, wouldn't you~?" 

 

Jax loved to talk dirty, he couldn't help himself. 

 

Lamar moans, shuddering, getting aroused by a challenge. He kept his voice down, swallowing hardly. 

 

Jax smirks at that. 'He's not gonna last long with me.' he thought to himself. He started to thrust faster into him. 

 

Lamar moaned slightly louder, panting heavily. 

 

Jax was thrusting hard and deep in now, pinning Lamar under him again, like last night. 

 

Lamar moans again.   
  
\- “J-Jax~!” He began to moan his name while he was closer. 

 

Jax had another smirk. He pulls out then, puts Lamar's legs over his shoulders. He's mostly doing this position next to fuck Lamar in a better angle. He slammed and thrusted back inside his lover. His thrusts the same, harder and deeper. He hits Lamar's prostate, he thrusts over and over in that spot. 

 

Lamar was getting euphoric, his loud moans turning into heavy panting, his vision white and drool coming down from the corner from his mouth. 

 

Jax was really close. He was rolling his head back in pleasure. "Lamar~" 

 

He remembered that he wasn't wearing a condom. Not that it's a problem, he just didn't feel like cumming inside Lamar right now. He quickly pulled out. 

 

He moaned as he came on Lamar's stomach. Lamar was now laying on the couch again, Jax leaning over him. 

 

Lamar had came almost in the same time as Jax, now panting in the haze of afterglow. 

 

Jax had already calmed down. He gets up, putting his boxers back on. He left, walking somewhere else then, comes into the room again. He leaned over Lamar a second time, cleaning him up with a slightly warm towel then, throwing it away from them. He'd pick it up later. 

 

He smiles and kisses Lamar, on the lips again. 

 

Lamar hummed softly, feeling exhausted. He felt like he could barely move his limbs. 

 

Jax lays on top of him. "You're the only one in my life who I have felt this much love for. Just so you know, that makes you special to me, always~" he said, near Lamar's ear again. He was smiling as he also kissed Lamar's neck, in a loving way. 

 

Lamar blushed at that, sighing softly.   
  
\- “Ah’ think Ah’ have the same feelings for ya, Ah’ haven’t felt like this before.” Lamar said, looking at Jax. 

 

Jax smiled again, staring at him. "That's good to know. I love you, Lamar." he also said to him. 

 

Lamar smiled.   
  
\- “Ah’ love ya too.” he hummed and kissed his (Jax's) lips, sweetly. 

 

Jax was kissing back as he kept his warm smile. 

 


	20. Chapter 20 - He's Back, I Really Love You, Being Gay, & That Feeling Inside

Tate was trying to write but, couldn't focus. All he could think about was Franklin. Why did he have to get a liking, maybe feelings for someone who isn't even sure if he likes guys too? He leaned back, staring at the ceiling as he gets lost in his thoughts. Franklin probably isn't even thinking about him right now. Tate sighed to himself with a slight sad look, in his eyes again. He closed them for a second. 

 

He missed Frank's lips and his warmth when they were together, cuddling. He shaked his head, taking a breath and fixing his glasses. 

 

After that, he started typing again, on his laptop computer. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Franklin was training in his gym at home. He had recovered from his hangover and the pain in his ass, but he tried to get over the rest of it while working out.

  
  
However he found himself thinking of Tate over and over again. 

 

Franklin had been thinking a lot about Tate. He seemed like a nice guy, he just couldn’t remember anything what happened with him. He had been trying to picture what it was like to flirt, kiss, and have sex with another guy. He was getting curious after all. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_One week later -_

  
  
Jax had took a warm shower. He got out, drying off. He came out with boxers and sweatpants on, tho shirtless. He also has the towel on his shoulders too, hanging down in front. Lamar was laying on the bed.

  
  
He smiled at Lamar. 

 

Lamar looked at his lover’s body before staring into his (Jax's) eyes, smiling back to him. 

 

Jax went over to the dresser, near the tall mirror on the wall. He had a smile. "Wanna know another something about me?" he asked 

 

He was also slightly drying his hair with the towel. 

 

\- “Uhm, sure.” Lamar said while stretching himself. He stared at the ceiling. 

 

"I've known Tate since highschool, tho only knew Sam and Oscar since college. I was actually gonna go into the army with Sam but, changed my mind to stay with Tate and Oscar. That and my mother was struggling a little bit with taking care of Katie. One of the reasons that Sam went into the army was to keep his older brother and father happy. Being in the military was part of something in their family." Jax explained to him. 

 

'It would've been interesting tho, considering both me and Sam have distinctive accents.' he also thought, to himself. 

 

Lamar listened to Jax, looking back at him. He nodded with a hum.   
  
\- “Army changes people, it ain’t for everyone. And if ya had gone there, we prolly hadn’t ever met.” Lamar smiled 

 

Jax smiles at that. "You're probably right. Tho the army hasn't changed Sam much over the years." he said then, gets on the bed. 

 

He got on top of Lamar. "I'm glad I stayed and met you. Falling in love with you has been one of the best things that happened in my life." 

 

After saying that, Jax stared into his lover's eyes. He leaned down, kissing Lamar on the lips, like always, lovingly. 

 

Lamar smiled to the kiss. He was kissing him back now. He didn’t regret falling for Jax at all. 

 

Jax smiled into that kiss. He kisses him for a minute then, pulled slightly back. "I really wanna make love to you right now..but, Sam and the others will be here soon. Tate before anyone." 

 

Jax leans down again. "So, let's do this later~ Ok~?" he also said, into Lamar's ear again. 

 

Lamar blushed with a smirk.   
  
\- “O-Ok.” Lamar said and kissed Jax’s cheek. A little moment later, he got up and dressed himself ready. 

 

Jax puts on different clothes too. He is wearing a dark gray tank top with a black, unzipped jacket over it and dark blue jeans with gray timb boots now. He was looking at himself in the mirror. 

 

Lamar walked to him and hugged Jax from behind.   
  
\- “You look great.” he hummed and kissed the back of Jax’s neck. 

 

Jax looked at Lamar. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself, my love~" 

 

Lamar chuckled with a smirk and pecked Jax’s lips. 

 

Jax kissed back then, pulled away. They walked downstairs, sitting on the couch. 

 

A few minutes later, Tate came, he walks in, closing the door behind him. Both him and Jax had a smile as they hug each other. 

 

Lamar got downstairs after Jax. He greeted Tate with a smile.   
  
\- “Sup, homie.” 

 

"Hey, Lamar. Nice to see you again." Tate said, smiling a little bit more at him. 

 

Lamar got to Jax’s side, pulling Jax to him by the waist. 

 

Jax looks at Lamar again. "Hmm?" 

 

Lamar kissed his cheek with a smile. 

 

Jax smiles at him. Tate also had a smile, liking that his friend found love. He sat down on the couch, for a minute. 

 

Lamar hugged Jax’s side, giving attention to his lover. Obviously he was just hiding his jealousy. 

 

Jax didn't mind that Lamar was being clingy right now. He still had a smile, his eyes staring at Lamar, slightly. 

 

Lamar smiled back to him, leaning his head against Jax’s shoulder. 

 

Jax had another smile on his face, looking at him. 

 

Thirty minutes later, all the guys were there. Jax, Lamar, Tate, Frank, and Oscar. Lamar had just met Oscar. Finding out that he was a good guy and a doctor. Oscar has black hair, black glasses, kinda like Tate's with light green eyes and white skin. 

 

Now they were all waiting for Sam, who would be there any minute. 

 

Lamar chatted with Franklin. 

 

Franklin had given a longing eye contact to Tate when they had seen each other again. But Franklin hadn’t started a conversation with him, not yet at least. 

 

Tate looked at Franklin but, didn't get near or say anything to him. 

 

It was still slightly weird between him and Frank. During that week, they barely talked, only texting each other a few times. Tate was hesitant to talk to him now. So, he didn't. 

 

Lamar hung his arm over Jax’s shoulder and relaxed among the men. 

 

Jax slightly kisses Lamar's neck, smiling. 

 

Then, he heard a car stopped near his house.  

 

'He's here.' he thought with a smile. 

 

A guy who looked to be Jax's and Tate's age walked in. He has black hair with dark green eyes and white skin. He's wearing a dark green tank top with green camo pants and black combat boots. He also has dog tags around his neck, hanging from a silver chained necklace he has on. 

 

Jax walked over to him as he smiled. He hugs him, wrapping his arms around Sam. “Welcome back.” 

 

“It's good to be back.” Sam said back to him, with a slight russian accent in his voice. 

 

Tate walks over to them. “Hey, let me hug him too.” 

 

Jax pulls away from the hug with a smile. Sam and Tate hug each other too. 

 

“We missed you a lot.” Tate said to him. 

 

“And I missed you all too. You, Jax, and Oscar are like brothers to me. Speaking of which, after the party, I'm gonna see my blood related brother later, before he thinks I'm dead or something.” 

 

Tate and Jax both laughed. 

 

“Yeah.” Jax said 

 

Lamar and Franklin had stood up, feeling a little out of the group. 

 

“I see new faces. Who are they? I haven't seen them before.” 

 

Jax smiled, Tate had a smile too. 

 

“This is Lamar. My boyfriend and lover.” Jax also said to him. 

 

Sam had a smirk at that. 

 

Tate looked at Franklin. “This is Franklin. My friend.” he said 

 

Sam smiles at both Lamar and Franklin. “Nice to meet you two.” he said to them. 

 

Lamar and Franklin smiled to Sam.   
  
\- “Nice to meet ya.” Franklin said 

 

Sam gave another smile to them. 

 

After that, they all started drinking beers. Sam had hugged Oscar, his friend having a smile seeing him. 

 

Lamar drank beer with Jax while Frank sat beside Tate, drinking his beer. 

 

Tate got up, walking away. He got another beer with a slight sad look again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_An hour later -_

 

Sam walked out and found Tate outside, sitting alone. He sat down, next to him. 

 

“Why are you here by yourself?” Sam asked him. 

 

“No reason.” 

 

“Ok but, don't think I didn't notice that earlier.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Tate, I've known you for years. I can tell when you're sad about something. Also, when you called that guy, Franklin 'your friend’, you seemed off.” 

 

“Yeah, you're right.” 

 

“Let me guess, you have feelings for him and he isn't into guys, he's straight.” 

 

“Something like that. We got drunk and I slept with him.” 

 

“Oh, you fucked him.” 

 

“..yep. Next morning, he freaked a little then, he calmed down, telling me that he's not gay. Which I understand that. He's nice. I'm trying really hard to be ‘just friends’.” 

 

Tho it was the best sex Tate has had in months and Franklin didn't even remember it. Tate had loved the warmth, slight love, and intimacy in it. But, Frank didn't know that nor remembers. Which made Tate a little sad inside. 

 

“But, you're sad and struggling. I get it.” Sam said 

 

Tate nods his head, slowly with a sad look in his eyes. He gave a saddened glance to Sam.  

 

That almost hurt Sam's heart, his eyes softened more as he hugs Tate again, comforting and being there for his friend. “It'll be okay, in the end.” 

 

Tate smiled a little bit at that. “I know.” 

 

Sam took another sip of his beer. Then, he had a smirk. "I better not ever mention to Lamar that time in college when me and Jax got drunk. We ended up kissing. Tho we decided never to talk about it again, staying friends. Remember that?" 

 

"Yeah. I remember." Tate said then, laughed a little bit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Franklin was mostly in his thoughts, drinking his beer again. He had noticed Tate’s change of mood, it bothered him. 

  
  
\- “Ya a’ight, homie?” Lamar asked while sipping his beer. Franklin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lamar. 

  
  
\- “Sure thing, L.” Franklin said with a small smile which faded soon after. 

 

\- “Lamar.. how’s bein’ gay is like?” Franklin asked out of thought.  
  
\- “..Nigga, what?” Lamar bursted laughing. Franklin had an embarrassed blush on his face.  
  
\- “Seriously? Damn homie, ya found some guy to try on?” Lamar smirked   
  
\- “That’s none of yo business now, homie.” Franklin sighed. 

 

Lamar stifled his laughter before calming down.   
  
\- “Frank homie, if ya want to be gay, ya surely should. It ain’t too bad, and fuck! We bein’ in mother fuckin’ LS, homie! No one will judge ya! So go the fuck ahead and get yerself the most prettiest gayboy by yer side as ya please.” Lamar prepped Franklin. 

 

Frank couldn’t be more amused by his friend’s drunk pep talk. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar and Franklin took their next beers, staying silent but smiling. 

 

Oscar left, driving home. 

 

Jax was slightly drunk. He kissed Lamar again, standing over him. 

 

Lamar smiled to him and kisses him back. He wasn’t exactly sober either, he patted his lap for Jax to sit down. 

 

Jax had a slight smirk. He sat down, in Lamar's lap, leg on each side. He pulls away. He started kissing Lamar's shoulder and collarbone. 

 

Lamar placed his hands on Jax’s waist and growled playfully, sighing softly at the kisses. 

  
  
Franklin sighed and stood up, deciding to get outside for a minute. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Outside, Sam gets up. "Well, I should go. I'm gonna see Daryl now. Let's hang out tomorrow?" 

 

Tate smiles again at that. "Sure." 

 

Sam smiled, leaving. He drives away to go visit his older brother, Daryl. 

 

Tate was alone now, lost in a slight thought. 

 

Franklin held his beer when he got outside, he noticed Tate. Franklin was about to say something but his words caught in his throat, he took an encouraging sip from his beer and cleared his throat.   
  
\- “Hey.” he greeted Tate and sat down beside him. He felt a slight blush from embarrassment on his face. 

 

Tate smiled at him. "Hey." he said to Frank. 

 

Franklin smiled back to him.   
  
\- “Needed yo own space?” Frank asked carefully.  
  
\- “Hopely Ah’ ain’t interruptin’ ya.” he added, rubbing his neck. 

 

Tate just smiles again. "You're not. I was just enjoying the silence for a minute. Tho I like you here, close to me." 

 

\- “Oh, a’ight.” Franklin smiles to Tate again, then looking away with a small blush. He tried to ease the silence by taking a sip of his beer, having a hard time to come up with a chat. 

 

Tate didn't know what to say ethier so, he ended up getting deep in his thoughts again. 

 

Franklin was nervous, fiddling his now empty beer bottle in his hands. Suddenly he dropped it, snapping himself out of thought.   
  
\- “A-Ah’ like ya, Tate..” He blurted out, blushing madly. 

 

Tate couldn't help it, smiling again. "You sure? I thought you weren't into guys." 

 

Franklin had a hard time looking him in the eye.   
  
\- “A-Ah’ thought so too.. But.. Ah’ can’t help but.. think about ya a lot..” Franklin stammered. 

 

Tate had another smile. He got closer to Frank, slowly. He grabs Frank's chin with his fingers, gently. Then, he leaned in, kissing him on the lips. 

 

Franklin closed his eyes when Tate kissed him. He could feel his heart racing, his cheeks furiously reddening. He carefully kissed Tate back. 

 

It was slow with slight love. Tate was being loving and affection towards him. He started deepening it, slowly putting his tongue in Frank's mouth. Tate's eyes were still open then, closed for a second. 

 

Franklin’s breath grew heavier, but he opened his mouth in acceptance, getting to know Tate’s taste. He was keen about their kiss, answering to it, passionately. Soon Franklin moved his hand on Tate’s side, pulling him slightly closer. 

 

Tate also held Franklin closer. He keeps the kissing going then, in a minute, pulled away. He was slightly panting. He puts his forehead against Frank's forehead, looking into his eyes. 

 

Franklin caught his breath too, flustered by the moment. He was however smiling, the feeling of oxytocin rushing to his body. He was falling for Tate, definitely. 

 

Tate smiled as he kisses the upper part of his (Frank's) neck. "What do you wanna do now?" Tate asked him. He would be fine with anything, just as long as he gets to still stay with Frank tonight. 

 

Franklin shivered by the kiss a bit, smiling.   
  
\- “Ah’ don’t really know, for as long as Ah’ get to hang with ya.” he said, taking Tate’s hand. 

 

Tate gave a smile to him and kisses the back of Frank's hand. 

 

Franklin blushed, feeling slightly weird how the tables turned. He didn’t mind. 

 

Tate just kept smiling. "You blush a lot around me. It's adorable." he said 

 

Franklin cleared his throat, looking away.   
  
\- “Shut up.” he chuckled. 

 

Tate just smirks a little bit now. 

 

Franklin smirked back to him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate and Frank had noticed that it was darker out. They went back to Tate's place. They were in there now. 

 

Franklin was sitting on the couch. 

 

Tate sat down, next to him. He had his kitty, Luna in his lap. He was stroking her soft fur now. 

 

Franklin looked at Tate and his cat with a smile. He felt more comfortable around Tate now. 

 

Tate kept Luna with him. He didn't know what to do with Frank. They could maybe talk? He didn't want to push Frank into anything. 

 

\- “Is she old?” Franklin asked, looking at Luna. He had a little difficulty to come up with a conversation again. 

 

Tate laughed a little bit. "She's only one year old." he said to him. 

 

\- “Aw.” Franklin chuckled again. He got closer to Tate, their bodies touching, but he excused himself as ‘petting the cat’. 

 

Luna purrs as both Tate and Frank touch her fur. 

 

Franklin brushed over the back of Tate’s hand, then looking him in the eye with a smile. 

 

Tate smiles back at him. 

 

Franklin leaned to peck his lips. 

 

Tate smiled more, kissing him again now. 

 

Franklin soon pulled away with a smile, but leaned his head against Tate’s shoulder. 

 

Tate had another smile at that. 

 

Franklin snuggled against his (Tate's) shoulder and pets Luna softly. 

 

Tate lets go of Luna. Then, he puts his arms wrapped around Franklin. 

 

Franklin smiled and closed his eyes. He liked this warm affection they gave to each other. 

 

Tate also smiled again, loving this. 

 


	21. Chapter 21 - Loving and Affectionate ♡

_Jax smiled into that kiss. He kisses him for a minute then, pulled slightly back. "I really wanna make love to you right now..but, Sam and the others will be here soon. Tate before anyone."_

 

_Jax leans down again. "So, let's do this later~ Ok~?" he said, also into Lamar's ear again._

 

 _Lamar blushed with a smirk._ _  
_

_\- “O-Ok.” Lamar said and kissed Jax’s cheek._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Jax was slightly drunk. He kissed Lamar again, standing over him._

 

_Lamar smiled to him and kissed him back. He wasn’t exactly sober either, he patted his lap for Jax to sit down._

 

_Jax had a slight smirk. He sat down, in Lamar's lap, leg on each side. He pulls away. He started kissing Lamar's shoulder and collarbone._

 

_Lamar placed his hands on Jax’s waist and growled playfully, sighing softly at the kisses._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Meanwhile, inside, Jax was kissing Lamar's lips, passionately.

 

Lamar bucked his hips slightly against Jax while they kissed.

 

Jax slightly deepened the kiss. Then, pulled away, smirking at him. "Wanna take this upstairs~? My love~" he said, into Lamar's ear.

 

Lamar shuddered and swallowed, nodding.

 

They went upstairs, into Jax's room, closing the door behind them. They both strip their clothes off. They were naked now. Jax smirks and kissed him again.

 

Lamar pulled him close with a moan, his dick was already getting hard.

 

Jax kept the kisses going then, pulls away for a second. He started to kiss Lamar's collarbone again. "You want me to touch you so badly~ Don't ya~?" he said to him, slightly lusty.

 

Lamar moaned slightly, having a begging look in his eyes.

 

Jax smirked more, licking his lips at that then, pushed Lamar down, onto the bed. He kissed down Lamar's body, taking Lamar's hardening shaft, wrapped around his hand. He started stroking him, up and down, like last time.

 

Lamar arched to his touch, trying buck himself to Jax’s hand.

 

Jax keeps his smirk. He kept rubbing, circling his finger around the head of it too.

 

Lamar let a heavy sigh out.

 

Jax stops, pulling his hand away.

 

\- “H-huh..?” Lamar tilted his head, licking his lips.

 

Jax just had another smirk. "Not yet~ You don't really wanna cum already, do ya?"

 

Lamar whined a bit, looking back at him, waiting. 

 

Jax turned his lover on his hands and knees, on the bed. He puts his fingers in his own mouth, licking and sucking them. He got the fingers soaked in saliva then, pushes two in Lamar's entrance. He fingered and spreads the hole, stretching it as he scissored around the ring of muscle in him.

 

Lamar let out strangled moans, arching against Jax’s fingers.

 

Jax kisses his lover's back. "L~"

 

Lamar shuddered at the kisses, moaning softly.

 

Jax smiles, pulling his fingers out. On the bed, pillows piled slightly against the wall so, that it would be comfortable while he was laying down, sitting up a little. He lays down, sat up.

 

He grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He puts the condom on then, lubes his dick, covering it. He stroked it a few times too. He puts the bottle back in the drawer, closing it.

 

Jax smirked at Lamar, touching his own thigh. He wanted Lamar up top, sitting in his (Jax's) lap while they are having sex.

 

Lamar blushed a bit, getting on top of Jax with a little bit of his help. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, he waited for guidance from his lover.

 

Jax smiled at him, he grabs his own dick, positioning it near that hole, his tip in the entrance. He rested his hands on Lamar's hips, gently. He was hoping Lamar would get that he has to move, up and down on him.

 

Lamar shivered a bit at the feeling, slowly lowering down on Jax’s dick. He moaned and arched his back by the feeling.

 

Jax had another slight smirk. Lamar was moving. Jax liked the tightness and warmth of his lover. Also, this way, he has a better view of him.

 

Lamar placed his hands on Jax’s chest to get some support. He knew what to do. Lamar looked in Jax’s eyes while starting to move himself up and down slowly. His mouth hung open, his moans echoing softly in the room.

 

Jax gave him a smile then, a grin. He grabs Lamar's ass with one of his hands. Then, he lets go, touching up Lamar's back with his fingers.

 

Lamar closed his eyes and kept moving, shuddering.

 

Jax decided to help him a bit. He pulled slightly out for a second. Then, he pushes back inside him again, a little faster. He lets out a moan. He helps Lamar move more, up and down on his erection. Deep and hard in a medium pace, around his shaft.

 

Lamar moaned louder, trying to keep the pace with him. His own erection started to leak precum.

 

Jax pulled Lamar down, kissing him again. Then, he puts his forehead against Lamar's forehead, staring into his eyes again. He started kissing Lamar's neck, leaving a slight mark.  
  
“Fuck~ So tight~ And warm~” Jax moaned and said, into Lamar's ear again.

 

\- “Ngh~ Ah’m close~!” Lamar moaned.

 

Jax panted, smirking again. He thrusted into Lamar's prostate, over and over now.

 

Lamar began to tense, finally reaching his climax, he came over themselves, trembling.

 

Jax also came, into the condom. He moans out again, satisfied with the sex. He calmed down now, after a few seconds. He noticed the mess that they were in. "Wanna take a shower?" he asked with a slight smile.

 

Lamar was catching his breath, moving on Jax’s side.  
  
\- “Y-yeah.” he said, being flustered.

 

"Did you like that or..?" Jax asked

 

Lamar smirked widely.  
  
\- “Yeah~”

 

Jax smirked then, just smiled again. He kisses Lamar. After pulling away, he said something to him.

 

"Let's take a warm bath instead."

 

Jax had another loving smile as he gets up, walking into the bathroom. He started the water, turning it on and putting it to a warm temperature.

 

Lamar followed him with a smile, taking careful steps.

 

Jax saw Lamar walk into there. The door closes behind him. Jax smiles more. He walks over.

 

Then, Jax started cleaning them both off with a wet towel. He cleans the cum off them, throwing the 'now used' towels in the dirty clothes bin after. He was giving him a kiss now.

 

Lamar smiled at the kiss, loving the attention and sincerity.

 

Jax had a smile into the kiss too. He pulls away again and turns off the water. Just like the shower, the bathtub is really big too. Jax gets in first, waiting for Lamar to get in there next.

 

Lamar gets in, sitting down in front of Jax.

 

Lamar sat close to Jax. He leaned his back against Jax’s chest, sighing to the feeling of warm water.

 

Jax smiled at that. He kissed Lamar's neck again, lovingly. They were both resting and relaxing in the warm water now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, Jax and Lamar both got out of the bath, drying off with towels. Then, they put on their boxers, getting into the bed again.

 

They were laying together, Jax had pulled the blanket up, over them. It was warm, staying there with each other. Jax's hair smells good, it had the scent of cherries and cream.

 

Lamar liked the relaxed atmosphere between them. He inhaled Jax’s scent in, smiling.

 

Jax held Lamar, close to him. They were cuddling in the bed again. Jax kissed Lamar, tired yet loving.

 

Lamar kisses him back lazily, a small smile staying on his lips.

 

They stayed that way, getting closer to each other. They both enjoyed the love and affection between them. 

 


	22. Chapter 22 - Warm Together ♡

_Five days later -_

 

Tate was by himself, at his house. He was in his room, typing on his laptop again.

 

Frank had been texting Tate frequently in these days. Their texts have had a flirtatious tune. Most likely Franklin had developed a deep crush on Tate, and boy did he miss seeing him. So Franklin decided to pay a surprise visit to Tate. He was knocking on Tate’s door.

 

Tate heard the knocking. He stopped typing, saving his work then, gets up. He closed the laptop too. He started walking to the front door.

 

He was relaxing today so, he didn't care what he looked like. He was only wearing black sweatpants with dark gray boxers under that. He was shirtless and barefoot. He also had his glasses off. His hair was down, like always. He opened the door, smiling when he saw Frank there.

 

Franklin paid a moment to look at Tate, after a few seconds, he gave Tate a greeting smile, tearing his eyes off Tate’s body.  
  
\- “Hey, are ya busy?” he asked with a hum.

 

Tate smiled at him again. "Not really. Wanna come in?"

 

\- “Sure.” Franklin smiled.  
  
\- “Ah’ hope Ah’ didn’t wake up ya either.” he chuckled.

 

Tate lets Frank in, closing the door after. He laughs a little bit at that. He also smiles. "You didn't. I'm usually up this early anyway. Writing when I can and drinking coffee with some chocolate." he said

 

Franklin chuckled again.  
  
\- “Ya still have some coffee left?” he asked half-seriously, smiling to Tate.

 

Tate gave him a smile. "Yeah." He walks into the kitchen and pours some coffee into a mug for Frank. It was still warm. He walked back, giving the cup to Franklin.

 

Franklin took the cup as he smiles to him again.  
  
\- “Thanks.” he said and took a sip. His eyes never left Tate’s eyes.  
  
\- “Ah’ was startin’ to miss ya.” Franklin chuckled softly.

 

Tate had another smile at that. "Me too." he said back to him.

 

Franklin smiled again. He walked to Tate and gave a peck on his lips.

 

Tate smiles again, kissing back.

 

Franklin pulled away, smiling to him.  
  
\- “Ah’ missed those lips..~” he murmured with a smirk.

 

Tate smirked at that. "Well, I missed yours more~" He was flirting now.

 

\- “Ya sure~?” Franklin chuckled huskily.

 

Tate decided to be a little bit risky. "Of course~ Considering I remember every detail of you~ Your lips and neck happen to be my favorite~" He flirted more. He couldn't help that he has a flirtatious personality.

 

Franklin grunted softly, blushing. He put his coffee cup down on a table.  
  
\- “Why don’t ya tell me some more~?”

 

Tate doesn't hold back. He backed Franklin up into a wall. Frank's back was against it. Tate leaned over him, near Frank's ear. "I remember your breathing~ The way you shuddered against me~ How warm you felt~ How good you smelled~ How you were moaning under me~ I remember everything, Frank~" he also said to him, slightly seductively with a little lust in his voice and his eyes.

 

Franklin’s breath hitched, his heart raced by arousal, it jolting directly to his manhood. He swallowed hardly, looking at Tate.

 

Tate just kept smirking, staring at him then, kissed Frank on the lips again.

 

Franklin kissed Tate back, he grabbed Tate by the waist and pulled him closer, slowly grinding against Tate while kissing him.

 

Tate smirks again, he grinds their clothed shafts against each other, feeling the fabric in between their dicks. He puts his tongue into Frank's mouth, he likes how warm Frank is and how good he tastes. He kept Frank pinned onto the wall, holding him there as he deepened the kiss more.

 

Franklin hummed softly to their kiss, grinding eagerly back. He was slightly weirded out to feel Tate’s erection, but on the other hand he wasn’t freaking out. He wanted to get laid, this was okay.

 

Tate pulls back, panting a little. He grabs Frank's wrist, pulling him into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them. Then, he pushes Franklin onto the bed, on his back. He also gets on top of him.

 

Franklin was clearly aroused, a small smirk on his lips. He looked up to Tate.

 

Tate had a slight smirk. He kisses Franklin's collarbone then, whispered something into Frank's ear. “I'II make sure that you'll remember this~” he said to him.

 

Franklin blushed madly, getting slightly nervous.

 

Tate smiled as he kisses him again. When he pulls away, he unzips the jacket on Frank and lifted up Franklin's shirt, taking both off him. He throws all that clothing on the ground.

 

Franklin didn’t struggle back, he helped Tate to undress himself.

 

Tate had another smile, he was looking at that chocolate brown skin (almost as dark as him). He stared at Frank's body, loving it. He started kissing down Franklin's chest and stomach, also touching Frank's nipples, circling around them with a finger on each.

 

Franklin watched him while Tate worked on his body. He was smirking, sighing softly to the feeling of his lips and fingers.

 

Tate had a smirk, unzipping the jeans on Frank. He takes those and Franklin's boxers off, putting the clothes on the ground too. He grabs Frank's dick, stroking him, up and down.

 

Franklin grunted softly, closing his eyes for a moment and enjoying Tate’s hand.

 

Tate leans down, he kept rubbing it as he now licks the head of Frank's erection, circling his tongue around and over the tip.

 

Franklin let out a shuddering moan.

 

Tate licked down Frank's shaft, putting the dick halfway in his mouth. He wraps his tongue around Franklin's dick as he puts it all the way in, down his throat.

 

Franklin sighed in pleasure, lowering his hand to tug Tate’s hair slightly while watching him.

 

Tate had a slight blush at the fact that he was being watched but, shaked that feeling off. He closes his eyes for a second, licking and sucking it. As he bobs his head, up and down.

 

Franklin let a soft moan out as encouragement, he began to move Tate’s head more on his dick while holding Tate from his hair.

 

Tate kept his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly hurting, he was trying not to gag as he needs to breathe. Jax was always better at blowjobs than him. But, he ignores all that. All he wanted right now, was to pleasure Frank. He could tell Franklin was enjoying it. He keeps going. He sucked more as he moaned against the shaft.

 

Franklin noticed his slight struggling, pulling his dick out of Tate’s mouth. He examined Tate’s panting face. He brushed his thumb over his (Tate's) slightly swollen lips with a smirk.

 

Tate panted more as he blushed, looking down, embarrassed. "Stop..looking at..me like that..." he said, slightly breathless.

 

\- “But ya hot as fuck, Tate.. Can’t help it..” Frank chuckled.

 

Tate blushes more but, also had a slight smile. He leaned over and kissed Frank's lips again.

 

Franklin smiled in the kiss, humming softly.

 

Tate also smiled, kissing him more. Then, he remembered that he still wanted to fuck Frank. He smirks against Frank's lips, deepening the kiss, putting his tongue in his lover's mouth again.

 

He also grinds against him again, his hardening shaft on Franklin's bare one.

 

Franklin accepted his, greedily, kissing him back and returning his touch. He moaned again, grinding back to Tate.

 

Tate pulled back, smirking more with those flirtatious, blue eyes. He started kissing Frank's skin again, on the collarbone and neck, leaving dark marks on his lover.

 

"I'm loving this~ Sugar..~ Frank~ I've been wanting to be inside you again~" Tate said, into Franklin's ear with a slight lusty, low voice. Tho he also felt love for Frank.

 

Franklin blushed furiously by his words, grunting softly.

 

Tate just kept his smirk. He pulls down his sweatpants, throwing the clothing on the ground too, with Franklin's clothes. There was a noticeable big bulge down in Tate's boxers.

 

Franklin looked down at Tate’s crotch, blushing more. He swallowed almost audibly.

 

Tate had another smirk. He pulled his boxers down, his erection now showing. Then, he grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He closes it after.

 

Franklin tensed a bit, following what Tate was doing.

 

Tate opened that bottle, lubing his fingers. He reached over, putting two of the fingers against Franklin's hole, he slowly rubbed around it.

 

Franklin grunted softly, the cool substance feeling a bit weird at first.

 

Tate pushes those two fingers halfway in, slowing moving them, in and out.

 

Franklin gasped, tensing more.

 

Tate sensed and noticed that Frank was tensing instead of relaxing. Tho Franklin was drunk last time, now he's sober. Tate leans down again, kissing Frank's shoulder and neck, loving. He kept fingering, spreading his (Frank's) hole.

 

Franklin was slightly more difficult now, due to the pressurized and stinging feeling inside of him. He bit his lip, trying to relax his tensed body.

 

Tate curled the fingers in him, gently. He kissed Frank.

 

Franklin let a small moan out, starting to enjoy it. 

 

Tate pulls away from the kiss. He also pulled his fingers out. He grabs the condom, opening and putting it on now. Then, he lubed his dick, covering the shaft. He puts the bottle away, on the nightstand.

 

Franklin spreads his legs slightly more, his breath coming out heavier. He looked at Tate, waiting.

 

Tate had a slight smirk, getting closer to Frank. He pushed inside him, halfway in again.

 

Franklin moaned, arching his body. He took a moment to steady his snapping breathing due to the feeling.

 

Tate loved how tight, warm, and good it felt inside Frank. He touches Frank's upper, right thigh. He bends him slightly, thrusting, in and out of him. He had a slow, gentle pace, at first.

 

Franklin’s breaths went in the rhythm of Tate’s thrusts, the pain began to numb and he began to relax. Franklin tried to meet Tate’s thrusts carefully, panting more.

 

Tate went a little faster, in a medium pace now. He leaned down, he gave Frank another kiss. Then, he puts his forehead on Franklin's forehead, looking and staring into his lover's eyes.

 

Franklin stared back to his (Tate's) eyes, panting. A few moans escaped his lips, he wrapped his arms over Tate, sinking his nails into his shoulder blades.

 

Tate was in too much pleasure to notice. He goes harder and deeper in Frank. He finds that spot in him. He hits Frank's prostate.

 

Franklin moaned louder, closing his eyes. He focused on the pleasure, getting closer.

 

Tate thrusted there, over and over. He also pants and moans. "Franklin~"

 

\- “Tate..~!” Franklin moaned, he began to stroke himself. It took him only few strokes and then, he came over themselves.

 

Tate let out another moan as he also came, in the condom.

 

Franklin was coming down from his afterglow, panting again.

 

Tate calms down, pulling out. He takes off the condom, throwing it away after he ties it. He cleaned them both up with a towel too. After that, he threw it in the dirty clothes bin.

 

Franklin laid onto his side, stretching himself tiredly.

 

Tate lays next to him, smiling. He pulls Franklin closer to him, wrapping his arms around his lover's body. He kisses Frank's lips, lovingly.

 

Franklin kissed him back, with a smile and stayed close to Tate.

 

Tate pulled back after a minute. He smiled again as he stared at him.

 

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you." he also said to him.

 

Franklin raised his brows, blinking a bit.  
  
\- “Ah’.. Ah’ like ya Tate, a lot.” he said, with another smile. He wasn’t capable of reacting perfectly to that.

 

Tate didn't care for a perfect response, he was still happy. He leans in, kissing him with love, affection, and passion, all in one.

 

Franklin smiled in the kiss again and wrapped his arms around Tate too. He really liked it.

 

Tate was pulling back, still smiling. He was cuddling with Frank, snuggling against him, his head on the pillow.

 

Franklin had his head against Tate’s chest.

 

Tate held him close and closed his eyes, resting with a smile. He truly loves Frank a lot. They both fall asleep in that bed now, feeling warm together. 

 


End file.
